Restarted heart
by keldoll
Summary: Sequel to The La Push Pack. Izzy's heart has started beating again. What will happen? Will she survive another change? Will the Volturi take no for an answer? Detailed lemons between Edward and Izzy. Not for kids!
1. Chp 1 Life is cruel

**"DISCLAIMER"**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

I'D JUST LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO MY BROTHER FOR ALL HIS SUPPORT AND IDEAS THROUGHOUT MY STORIES.  
ALSO, THANKYOU TO BLUEJOLLYRANCHER FOR THE HEADING SUGGESTION.

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**Restarted heart.  
**_(If you haven't read The La Push Pack first then this story wont make much sense.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**(Life is cruel)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

Life is cruel. After two centuries of existence, this is the conclusion I've come to. The first hundred years of my torturous life was spent simply existing, just waiting, waiting for her… I remember the first day in biology like it was yesterday. Her tantalizing scent, her beautiful blush, her hypnotic brown eyes… She was sweet, kind, innocent, and pure. She was an angel. My angel…

We could have been happily together forever… If only I hadn't of been so stubborn, so set in my beliefs. The next hundred years I spend wallowing over lost love. Self inflicted lost love. As if life wasn't bad enough, fate decides to give her back to me only to attempt to take her away again.

So now here I am on my bed with my love held tightly in my arms as I prey to whatever force has done this, to let her be ok. For her to come back to me. Her heartbeat is erratic and unstable and I can do nothing to help her. From the second that she fell to the floor I have all but been consumed by the fear of losing her.

Carlisle doesn't know what is happening to her, why her heart has started again, why she isn't responding, no one even knows how any of this is possible. I know that I am starting to lose my mind but I simply don't care right now. I'm a mess, I can see that. We've been locked away in my room since this started about two days ago and I can hear my family yelling at me in my mind but we need to be together, I need to be with her.

I've been talking to her, hoping to comfort her, I don't know if she can hear me or understand what I'm saying but I have to do something. I stroked her hair and told her all of my favourite memories of our times together. Told her of how much it hurt to say goodbye to her, how much I missed her while I was gone. I was quiet for a little while, thinking of all the things she would have done when I wasn't with her, all the things I missed out on doing with her then I suddenly realised something.

"**Carlisle!"** I called out to him.

His fast movements were a shock to me, having not moved at all for hours now and I growled as he rushed towards the bed. I was stunned when I saw him go flying back into the wall. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was my love that must have done that. I looked down at her and found that she was still out cold. I looked back to Carlisle who was now standing at a safe distance from the bed with a confused expression.

She was protecting us…

"**Sorry, I think that was my fault. My growl might have triggered her to do that."** I apologised.

He nodded.

"**She is attuned to you, being her mate, even in this state she made to protect you when you thought there was a threat. Her condition doesn't seem to have changed, why did you call?"** he asked.

Oh right…

**"Have you contacted anyone from her coven or pack? They will need to know about this."**

His brow creased.

"**No. I should have done that immediately, I can't believe i didn't. I was trying to find anything that would help explain this. No luck."** He shrugged before I could get my hopes up.

"**I'll contact someone."** He said as he retreated from the room.

I turned my attention back to Izzy and began to hum her lullaby to her. Just as I finished humming and began placing soft kisses on her checks and forehead I heard eight minds approaching. Three vampires. Ava, Lily and Jessie. Four wolves. Jake, Seth, Teri and another that I wasn't familiar with. And surprisingly, a human female.

"**Where is she?!"** Jake rushed as he entered the house.

Don't come up here. Just leave us alone. We need to be alone.

"**Relax Jacob. There is nothing that you or any of us can do. Running up to her will only cause to upset Edward and you don't want that. Please just have a seat and I'll tell you what I know."** Carlisle suggested.

I tried to block out all the voices, I can't deal with them right now. I looked down at my love and smiled, holding her tighter. She looked so beautiful, lying in my arms. She looked just like she used to when I would hold her in her sleep. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran my finger across her lips.

"**I love you my angel. Please come back to me."** I begged.

My breathing hitched as her heartbeat skyrocketed and she gasped. Please let this be a good sign, i begged. But of course... It wasn't. I pulled her as tight as I could against me as she screamed out in agony. NO. NO. NO! I sobbed and restrained her as she tried to claw at her chest.

With a loud crash the door was ripped off its hinges and the room instantly filled. A warning growl ripped up my throat making everyone stop and step back. I felt my love curl up against me for protection while my eyes moved swiftly from one intruder to the next.

Mine! My mate! My love! I must protect her! With a quick scan of the room I became aware that all exits were blocked. We were surrounded. I couldn't fight. That would leave her vulnerable to attack. No one will touch her! I will rip them to shreds!

"_Edward! Calm yourself son… we do not want to hurt either of you. We are family. Please son."_

_"Oh my poor daughter. She is suffering…"_

"**Edward…" **My love's sweet voice called to me.

I hushed her and soothingly ran my fingers across the back of her head without looking down at her.

"**I'm here, my love. Everything is going to be ok. I will protect you."** I promised.

Her small hand reached up to rest on my check and she whimpered in pain. I could tell that even the smallest of movements was excruciating.

"_**Safe…"**_ she mumbled in more pain.

It hurt her to talk too.

**"Shhh… don't talk, love. I will keep you safe."**

I saw a small movement from one of the intruders and snapped my head up. He stepped forward and reached his hand out.

"**Stay back!"** I roared.

"**Son, please calm down. I only want to help."** The man said with pleading eyes.

I ignored his words. I would let no one touch my love.

"_**Edward… safe… shield…"**_ she strained.

Of course! Her shield… My body relaxed instantly and I tried to clear my head. We were safe. They can't get to us, I don't need to worry. I just have to hold her…

**"Her heart is losing the battle Edward. We need to do something or it will fail and I'm not sure what that will mean for Isabella if it happens."**

Recognition flashed through me as my father spoke. I could hear the concern in his tone, he feared losing her too. We have to do something. I looked up and realised that there never was any intruders, never any threat, it had been our family all along.

"**I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking- I didn't- I need to do something. Please Carlisle, what can I do?"** I begged.

_"Perhaps if I could get a blood sample I could find out what is happening to her body. Yes, that should at least-"_

"**She is a vampire Carlisle. We can't get a blood sample."** I said cutting off his train of thought.

I continued to stroke the back of her head and her lower back. It was all I could do right now to try and ease her pain. Her body would jerk every few seconds and I could hear her soft muffled cries of pain as she buried her face against my chest.

**"She is part werewolf, she still has her own blood in her veins. The only problem is getting through the skin… You're going to have to bite through it and get me the sample."**

WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I BITE HER! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I COULDN'T! I growl began to build up in my chest and I tried to push it back down. I wouldn't. I simply wouldn't do it. That's it. End of story. It will not happen.

"**It's either you do this Edward or we do nothing and simply hope that this doesn't kill her. Her life may very well be at stake here son." **Carlisle spoke in a grave voice.

Shit! Well what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't let her die. It would hurt her. It would hurt me to do but I refuse to lose her again. Oh no… what if I cant stop? She smells so good already. What if I bite her and… Wait. Would I be able to get past her shield? It isn't covering her body right now, because of me most likely but when I bite her…? She would probably just throw me off. At least I don't have to worry about draining her.

"**Her shield Carlisle."** I pointed out.

He nodded.

**"That is why it has to be you. I believe that you could exit the shield to gab the equipment but we most definitely cannot enter it. It has to be you."**

I shook my head.

**"No Carlisle. If I bite her she will react on instinct and throw me away. It would kill me to not be able to hold her through all this."**

"**Here."** He said as he placed his medical bag on the floor and pushed it forward until it hit the shield.

I looked up at him.

"**Talk to her son."** He instructed.

I very carefully pulled away from my love and laid her down on her back. Her body tensed and her teeth gritted. I quickly reached my arm out and grabbed the bag. Carlisle was right about the shield. I could see the pain written all over her face. I brushed the hair from her face and leaned down to her ear.

**"Love, I need you're help. We need to work out what is happening to you. Love, I'm going to have to bite you. Please trust me. I know this will hurt but I promise I'll make it better. Please. I need to know that you understand."**

Her eyes flashed open and I gasped. They were blood red… I doubted that she could see anything, her eyes looked glazed and faraway. I felt a tightness surround my body and I knew that it was a sign from her.

"_**I love you."**_ I whispered and placed a soft kiss on her neck then pressed my teeth down hard.

The second her sweet blood slipped through my lips the monster within me rejoiced. It was the single most delicious taste in existence. A thousand times better than it had been when she was human. I had to have more. It was mine. She was mine. She would not refuse me this…

**"Edward stop! Son stop! You are killing her! Stop now!"**

No. No, no, no! I have to stop! I… can't…

"**GET OFF HER YOU STUPID LEECH!" **

I felt her move and strain as a snarl ripped up through her throat before turning into a gargle. DANGER! I could smell her blood draining out onto the bed as I quickly let her go and protectively hovered over her. I looked for the threat but once again there was only my family. Oh no… I was the threat…

I knew the shield was blocking Jasper as he tried to calm me and I was thankful. I deserved to feel the guilt and self-hatred. She trusted me to help her and I failed her.

"**There is no time Edward! Get the sample and stop the bleeding now! Save her!"** Carlisle yelled and stepped forward.

He was viciously thrown back through the wall and into the hall. I noticed that Jake was in a similar position, he must have tried to stop me when he screamed. The blood was everywhere so I wouldn't need to use a needle. I quickly grabbed a small test tube and let some of her blood flow into it before putting the lid on then throwing it to Carlisle.

"**GO!"** I snapped and bent back down to her wound.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. My mouth covered the bite mark and I let my venom seal back up the wound. She softly sobbed as I sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled her up onto my lap. How could I have done this to the one I love? Could she ever forgive me?

"_**I love you."**_ She whispered and curled up tight against me.

I do not deserve such an angel… We all waited for Carlisle to give us some hope, some way to help her. For hours I held her tight while Teri sat watching from one corner of the room and Jacob sat in the other, along with the human female. Everyone else sat silently in the lounge room. No one moved…

_"It looks like the venom is trying to kill off the werewolf DNA. What will happen once all her blood is burnt up?"_

Oh no… I made everything so much worse! She has even less time now, because of me. More venom in her system and less blood because I drank it. I am so sorry my love. So sorry…

"_Maybe if we help the werewolf side, give her more blood, the original change will re-occur. It's worth a shot. She may not completely die if we do nothing, she may just turn fully vampire. She would not want that. She would lose her connections to the pack, we have to try this for her."_

I looked to Jake.

"**We need to give her more blood. She needs werewolf blood."** I explained to him.

Teri stood up.

"**Any of us would be willing. How much does she need?"** he asked.

Carlisle walked in the door with a desperate look on his face.

"**I believe we will need a lot and we need it from Jacob."** He sighed.

"**He is a exact DNA match. Her body would struggle to adapt to anyone else's blood."** He explained.

Without hesitation Jake jumped up and moved towards the doorway.

**"Anything for Izzy. Take whatever you need Doc."**

Carlisle nodded and led Jake out of the door. I listened as they entered his study.

"**The amount I will need to take Jacob will leave you quite weak for a few days. Are you sure about this?"** Carlisle asked.

"**Just shut up and do it Doc. I wont let her die."** Jacob snapped.

My love's heartbeat was becoming weaker by the minute, just as my fear and desperation were becoming stronger. No. I wont lose her.

**"Please hold on love. We are doing everything that we can. I will not lose you again."**

**

* * *

**

Sorry i took so long guys!  
It was hard to get back into it  
but now that i'm on a roll again  
there should be another update very soon.

Dont forget that your ideas and imput are alway welcome  
Please review!

xox kel...


	2. Chp 2 Refuse to choose

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**(Refuse to choose)

* * *

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

Nothing… I know that it doesn't make sense but that is the only word that fit with my situation. The sensation I suppose could most accurately be compared to an out of body experience. I could think, my mind was active but I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. There was just nothing.

Was I dead? Was this heaven? I didn't deserve heaven. Besides, Edward isn't here so it couldn't be heaven. Maybe Edward was right… maybe we didn't have souls. Maybe this nothingness is what we are left with once our bodies are destroyed. No… This must be hell… No Edward. No parents. No brothers or sisters. No friends. This was _my_ hell.

Time seemed to pass slowly. My mind began to shift into what I knew could only be denial. I couldn't have been destroyed. There had been no danger, my shield had never wavered, and even my family had been there to protect me. There is no way I could have been destroyed. I knew the answer was within my grasp but I just couldn't work it out…

I had forgotten something… but what? I felt something, a twitch maybe. I actually felt the pull it had on my mind. What the hell is going on with me? I tried to think of the last thing I remembered happening and a sad, confused image of Carlisle came to mind.

A soft noise broke my concentration and everything clicked. How could I have missed that? How could I have forgotten? My heartbeat! It's been dead for a hundred years, how is that possible? The more I concentrated on the sound of each beat the louder they got. Then suddenly I wished that I had never noticed it. With each beat pain rippled through my body and I screamed out in agony.

STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I felt like my heart was on fire. Was I being burnt? Oh god, please make it stop. I tried clawing at my chest. I had to get to the pain. I had to stop it. My arms were being restrained, I could felt it and I knew it was Edward that was holding me.

Edward growled a harsh warning and I curled up against him. There must be a danger, I wish I could see it. I have to protect him. I concentrated hard, trying to feel my shield. The pain coursed through my body but I worked around it, Edward was more important. I found my shield and sighed in relief, sending more pain through my body. It already surrounded us, protected us. We were safe.

I could feel Edward beside me. Not in a physical way but somehow I sensed that he was worried, he thought we were in danger. I knew it would hurt but I had to make him relax, he had to know that we were safe.

"**Edward…" **I tried to call but then gasped.

It hurt so bad, the pain consumed me. My body tensed and I bit my lip. I would not scream, I would not make this harder on Edward. I felt Edward's gentle touch as he stroked my head and lower back. I tucked in tighter against him.

"**I'm here, my love. Everything is going to be ok. I will protect you."** he crooned.

He needed to listen. He needed to understand. It hurt like all hell to move but I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. I couldn't help but whimper from the pain.

"_**Safe…"**_ I whispered.

"**Shhh… don't talk, love. I will keep you safe." **He promised.

I was starting to get annoyed.

"**Stay back!"** he roared.

His outburst jostled me and I hissed. He has to listen!

"_**Edward… safe… shield…"**_ I strained.

Please understand… His body relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief. The pain continued to travel through my body and I tried to stay as still and quiet as possible. As hard as I tried I couldn't help but tremble every few seconds and I did the best I could to smother my cries against Edward's chest.

I focused on Edward's soft touch and managed to push the pain towards the back of my mind. It became… bearable. I felt something touch and rest against my shield. Suddenly Edward moved. I tensed as the pain tried to come into focus again but I shoved it right back. I wanted to scream as he moved away from me. Was he leaving me? I need him!

I felt his hand touch my shield where the pressure was and pull something through. He quickly returned to me and brushed hair from my face. I could have cried from happiness when I felt his lips touch my ear and then he began to whisper…

"**Love, I need your help. We need to work out what is happening to you. Love, I'm going to have to bite you. Please trust me. I know this will hurt but I promise I'll make it better. Please. I need to know that you understand."**

I forced my eyes open and knew that I wasn't seeing what was really there. Three different images flashed before my eyes and I quickly shut them again. I didn't want to talk, it hurt too much and I could barely get anything out anyway. I made a new shield and wrapped him tightly in it. Hugged him with it. He must have understood because he quietly whispered that he loved me and then moved to my neck.

I knew he had done it but I didn't feel anything other than pressure. Although, it did make the pain from the rest of my body come back with a vengeance. I felt an attack against my shield and growled. The pain hit me then. My growl was choked off and I could feel the blood poring from my neck.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop it. I knew Edward was hovering over me, why isn't he stopping it. I felt another attack and I started to really worry. What is happening? Just as I began to really freak out Edward's lips were on my neck again and he closed up my wound. Of course he wouldn't let me die. It must have been necessary. I wonder what my blood tastes like to him?

"_**I love you."**_ I managed to force out and then curled up tight against him, pushing the pain to the back of my mind again.

I knew that I was in trouble. I could feel my heartbeat getting weaker and weaker. I thought back on the three images I had seen earlier. The first was Edward and I hunting together. He was watching me but I was different. My eyes were golden like his, not the brown that they are now. That must mean that I was a vampire. Is that what is happening? Am I turning into a full vampire?

The second was Jake and I running in wolf form through the woods. Nothing unusual there. The last image was me as a little kid, sitting beside Renee on a riverbank. We were waving to a small boat out on the water. Charlie was on the boat waving back. The more I thought about the images the more I began to feel that they meant something but what, I couldn't work out.

"**Please hold on love. We are doing everything that we can. I will not lose you again." **Edward's desperate voice cut through my heart.

I _will_ survive this. What I will survive it as is the question.

"**Love? Do you think you could drink this for me?"** Edward asked and I felt something touch my lips.

It was blood, it smelt good, too good. They're giving me human blood?! No, no, no! I shook my head slightly.

"**You're body is running out of blood, you need this. Love, we think we know what is happening. You body is fighting itself. If you run out of blood and your heart stops then I think you will become fully vampire. You would lose your werewolf side and everything that goes with it. The connection to the pack will be lost."**

No! No, I can't lose my family! I wont!

**"We don't really know for sure but I think that if we keep your body full of blood and your heart going until the venom burns itself out then the opposite will happen. Full werewolf, no vampire traits. I'm sorry love but you're going to have to decide."**

Edward caressed my check and waited. I couldn't choose. Either way I would lose too much. More then I was willing to give. I think that is what my mind was trying to tell me. The image of me as a vampire with Edward and the image of me with Jake, a full werewolf. How was I supposed to choose between my best friend and my imprint? Normally the choice would be obvious but not for me. This time it would mean choosing between two families as well.

I took a deep breath and forced my mind open for Edward.

"_I can't choose. I don't want to change."_

I screamed until the lack of air made me stop. With my mind completely open the pain was over whelming.

"**Love shut your mind. Your shield is what was protecting you from the pain. Quickly please, put your shield up."** Edward begged.

My shield snapped back and I used it to shove away the pain. I took shallow breaths and tried to relax my body. Edward squeezed me tight and ran his fingers through my hair.

**"Please don't do that again love. I can't bare to have you in that much pain again."**

I wanted to cry. I wish he didn't have to see me like this. I hate hurting him.

**"Unless you have decided to become a vampire love, you need to drink some blood to keep your heart alive."**

What am I going to do? I opened my mouth and drank as Edward poured the blood down my throat. I did need that, I feel stronger now. Tastes like pine and… _musk_! I gasped. Oh no! Jake! I grabbed at Edward but he held my hands in his and shushed me.

**"Jake is fine love, please calm down. You needed it from him, your body would have struggled with anyone else's. He is resting now, he just wants to see you well again. Please rest sweetie."**

Jake is ok. Jake is ok. Jake is ok. I cannot lose him. I will _not_ lose him. I will _not_ lose Edward. I _refuse_ to choose!

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys!  
I've had a really hard time trying  
to decide which direction to take the story in  
Tell me what you think!

xox kel...


	3. Chp 3 My very own angel

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

Jake is ok. Jake is ok. Jake is ok. I cannot lose him. I will _not_ lose him. I will _not_ lose Edward. I _refuse_ to choose!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**(My very own angel)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.  
**

Several hours passed by, I watched my love's face as she lay in my arms, I could tell she was thinking hard about something. What would she choose? I knew how much it would hurt her not to be a part of the pack but I could not bring myself to stop preying that she would choose to be a vampire. That she would choose me…

I would never leave her of course. Even if she chose to be a wolf, I would still be by her side. I gasped as I watched a tear form at the corner of her eye and then fall down the side of her face. Oh no… please don't cry baby…

"_That's new."_ Teri thought.

"**She was never able to shed tears before."** He added aloud.

So this might not be a werewolf thing, what is happening to her then? I quickly wiped away the wet trail left by the tear and more tears started falling. How can I make this better? I need to do something. She is suffering…

_"Edward?"_

I gasped. NO! She has opened her mind. Why would she do that?! She must be in so much pain…

"**I'm here love. Please close your mind I don't want you hurting."** I rushed.

I bit back a growl. Why was she submitting herself to unnecessary pain? Why be so stupid?

"_I have to do this. Please don't stop me. Is there anymore blood?"_ My angel asked.

Blood. Get the blood. I grabbed the glass from beside the bed and put it to her lips. She drank eagerly. My heart broke, I knew what this meant. She has chosen.

"_I can fix this but I need to think more clearly."_ She whimpered.

Fix this? What does she mean? I could tell from her thoughts that she had some sort of plan and I began to hope when those thoughts made it perfectly clear that she did not plan on choosing either outcome. Could she fix this?

"**Shhh… It's ok love. Do what you have to do. Just don't leave me."** I pleaded.

God I hope whatever she is planning works. I can't lose her. She didn't move, she didn't make any noise, she just cried. Tear after tear fell as she forced her mind to accept the pain and work past it.

I listened to her mind as she began to focus through the pain on her venom. She could feel it flowing through her body, fighting against her blood and amazingly, she found that she could control it.

After what seemed like hours she managed to somehow fuse a small amount of blood and venom together. To say I was amazed would be an understatement. Once the fused blood and venom made it's way into her heart all the fighting stopped.

Her heart somehow made her body accept both the werewolf DNA and the venom and began pumping her blood normally. I wasn't sure if she had used her shields or what but she had actually stopped the venom from fighting off the werewolf DNA, she had cured herself.

Her heart now had a slow and steady beat and her pain was gone. I could hear her mind becoming fuzzy and I knew she was about to pass out. I didn't know whether to be worried or not. A vampire shouldn't be able to lose consciousness but I guess that her body and mind are just trying to recover from the whole traumatic experience.

Her mind went quiet and I automatically pouted. She buried her face against my chest and as much as I wanted to hear her mind I knew it was uncomfortable for her so I was happy to let her silent mind rest peacefully.

"_**I love you. Please don't leave me."**_ She whispered.

I smiled and held her tighter. Carlisle entered the room and watched as I whispered softly in her ear.

"**I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing could ever make me leave your side my beautiful angel."**

She smiled sleepily and snuggled against my body. Only minutes later she was peacefully sleeping. I wonder if she will dream?

"_**Amazing…" **_Carlisle said in awe.

_"She is sleeping… how is that possible? What has she become? Will she need sleep often? Will she be able to dream? So many questions…"_

"**What happened son?" **he asked.

"**She truly is an amazing creature Carlisle, I am so proud of her."** I said as I watched her sleep.

I explained all that I had heard from my love's mind as Carlisle listened intently. He didn't say a word he just nodded at me and then left the room while his mind running wild with new information. Hours passed and my angel's body began to warm as the blood pumped through her body. A small sigh fell from her lips and I smiled knowingly, she was dreaming…

"_**Okay, lets talk."**_ She mumbled.

I froze. My body tensed. No. No, please don't let her be dreaming about that day. I will spend every second of every day trying to make it up to you love. I promise…

"_**Why now? Another year-"**_ she said distressed.

No matter how badly I wished that I could forget that day my vampire mind remembers the conversation perfectly. I was leaving her…

**_"When you say we…"_**

Please stop. I can't listen to this. Please stop…

"_**Okay. I'll come with you."**_

Why was I so foolish? How could I possibly have left this sweet and innocent angel?

"_**Where you are is the right place for me."**_

How could I have even doubted that? We are meant to be together, always. She stopped talking and I was grateful. I always want to know what she is thinking but this just hurts so much. If only I could go back and make things right. I will never make that mistake again; I will never leave her side.

She sobbed softly with her face tucked against my chest and I felt the wetness of her tears soak into my shirt.

**_"You… don't… want… me?"_**

How could she have ever believed that? Teri, who had never moved from his spot in the corner of the room, gave me a sympathetic smile. He knew. He knew exactly what she was dreaming. He had been shown the memory. He could see the pain in my eyes, knew how much I wished I could take it back. He silently left the room so that we were alone.

I gently stroked my love's hair and hummed her lullaby until she had calmed down.

"**I've always wanted you my love. I have always loved you more than anything in the world. Sleep peacefully my sweet angel, I am here and I always will be." **I promised.

I hummed for hours, never stopping. Her lullaby became an endless tune and I silently vowed that I would be by her side to hum it to her every time she slept.

"**You came back to me."** I sighed as she began to stir.

"_I promised I would."_ She thought to me with a smile.

I love hearing her mind… I smiled and pulled her tighter against me.

"**Please don't scare me like that ever again."** I begged.

I stopped breathing when I felt her small warm hand start rubbing circles on my stomach. Her touch felt so good… so warm…

"_**I'm sorry I scared you baby."**_

I groaned. Did she mean for her voice to sound low and throaty like that? Her hand moved up my chest, slowly, teasingly, tracing invisible lines all the way up to my collarbone. A shiver ran through my body and I instantly became hard. Did she have any idea what she is doing to me?! I looked down at my angel and noticed that her attention was focused on my pants and the hard on that was trying to break free. Yes. She most definitely did know what she was doing to me…

I smelt my not-so-innocent angel's lust just before she dragged her nails over my chest. I sucked in a laboured breath and hissed when her nails travelled over in nipple. Oh god! What a little vixen! No this can't happen, she needs to rest. This is too soon. She deserves better. I have to get her to stop.

"**Love stop. You need to rest." **

She ignored my plea to stop and I almost lost it when her warm hand skimmed along the top of my pants. Argh… god… I quickly grabbed her wrist and halted her movements. I sighed.

"_**Please Edward." **_

Oh god! Don't beg me, I can't say no to you.

"**I don't need rest, I'm a vampire."**

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I can't look in her eyes, I'm a goner if I do.

**"We're not exactly sure what you are anymore love. In case you haven't noticed, your heart is beating, you can cry actual tears and you slept love."**

She was quiet for a few seconds and I couldn't not look at her any longer. I opened my eyes and then couldn't help but moan loudly.

"**Did I ever tell you how tempting you are when you bite your lip like that?" **I asked.

A beautiful blush appeared on her soft cheeks and I smiled. I brushed my hand along her cheek and jaw, feeling the warmth from the blood forming under her skin. I really have missed that. I watched my angel's brow crease as she was thinking. What could she possibly be thinking? Is it too soon to ask her to let me into her mind again?

**"I'm sorry you had to hear that. You need to know that I forgive you Edward."**

Her eyes were glistening with love and she held her hand to my cheek. Even in my wildest dreams I expected it to take centuries for me to even begin to win her forgiveness. How did I ever manage to find such an angel? I sighed and turned to kiss her hand.

**"I love you my sweet Bella. My very own angel."**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long guys.  
I've been really slack, i know.  
Please dont hate me :)

Let me know what you think.  
I promise that the next chapter will be  
longer but i didn't want to put too much  
of the plot in the one chapter.

xox kel...


	4. Chp 4 Special shoppping

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

"**I love you my sweet Bella. My very own angel."**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**(Special shopping)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

Angel? Yeah right. Wait, did I just blush? Great! _So_ happy to have that ability back. Note the sarcasm. Why would I be- WAIT! DID HE JUST CALL ME BELLA? I started to growl but the stopped when I heard a soft voice down the hall.

"**Is he ok Carlisle? He has been asleep for a long time."** B asked worriedly.

Why is she here? Everyone is here, they must have been worried about me. I should go let them all know that I'm ok now.

"**What day is it Edward? How long was I… **_**out**_**?"**

He winced and avoided eye contact. It must have been hard for him to see me like that, not being able to do anything to help. He sat up on the bed and faced away from me. Why won't he look at me? Did I do something wrong?

"**It's been three days." **He answered dejectedly.

That's not too bad. Much better than going through those six days I did last time. Hope I don't make a habit out of this. I wonder why my body started changing again? I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it; he always has a theory on everything.

I heard Jake groaning from somewhere in the house and jumped up. Shit is he ok? I smelt Jake's blood in the air and looked down at myself. Damn! I'm a bloody mess. How did I manage to get blood all over me like that?

"**Hey sexy, I missed you."** Jake crooned.

Awww… I heard B's heart rate speed up ad smiled. I remember how that feels.

"**Hey Dr Fang. Did it help? Please tell me she's ok."**

Dr Fang? That's pretty good. I hope Jake is feeling ok. I can't believe he actually gave me his blood. I'll never let him live this down. I moved towards the door but realised that I was still all messy and then I saw the doorway. I raised an eyebrow, the door was gone, and it had obviously been ripped off its hinges by the damage left behind. What the hell happened?

"**She is better than ok Jacob but you need to stay here and rest." **Carlisle ordered.

Good luck with that. Jake was always a horrible patient.

"**Nah I'm good. I want to go see her."** Jake argued.

I smiled. Typical Jake.

**"Jacob, I took a lot of blood. A normal body would-"**

I rolled my eyes at Carlisle as Jake cut him off. Jake would be long healed by now.

"**I'm not normal Carlisle. Werewolf, remember? My body would have been fully recovered hours ago. Maybe if I'd slept at all over the last few days I might not have slept so long now. I'm sorry for scaring you babe, I was just dead tired."** Jake said obviously talking to B now.

Satisfied that Jake was ok my mind snapped back into focus. Ok, I want to see everybody.

"**Av! I'm in desperate need of a makeover in here!"** I called out.

I smiled and waited for it. Three… two… one. As expected, Alice came running through the open doorway. Before she could say anything I cut her off.

"**Not this time Alice. I just want the quick fix."**

Alice pouted, giving me her version of puppy dog eyes but I just ignored her. She had nothing on Jake. Lily and Ava came strolling in with big smiles. Lil gave me a big hug and then took my hand.

"**I'm so happy to see you up and about. You gave us a scare for a while there."** Ava spoke, giving me a stern look that said 'don't do it again'.

I laughed and opened my mind to show Lil a simple pair of denim short shorts and a blue singlet with thick straps and a few buttons down the front.

"**Can't be indestructible all the time now can I?"** I joked.

"**Guess not."** Ava smiled again and took Lily's hand then changed me.

The blood was gone, my new outfit on and she even did my hair and makeup simply for me as well.

"**Thanks babe. Now, where is that Jacob Black? I want a word with him."** I said with fake anger.

"**What? What did I do?"** He asked in shock as he came into the room, hand in hand with B.

I laughed and run at him. He laughed and grabbed a hold of me, spinning me around in circles. He let me down and I gave B a gentle hug and happy smile then turned back to Jake with a smirk.

"**Offering up your blood to a leech Jacob Black… What would you father say?"** I put my hand to chest in mock shock.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"**That I was a lucky bastard to have such a wonderful friend and that I should do anything to keep her."**

"**Best friend."** I corrected.

He laughed and nodded, giving me another hug. I looked back to B with one arm around Jake.

"**He would have said the same thing about having such an amazing girl too Jake."** I said winking at B.

She blushed. I chuckled and moved aside so that Jake could pull her into a big hug. Got to love those big werewolf hugs…

"_**And I'm never letting her go."**_ He whispered against her neck.

I looked back over my shoulder at Edward. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his face buried in his hands. I sighed. I don't know what is wrong with him but if he wants some time alone then I will give it to him.

"**Guys, everything is ok now. I think we should go."**

Everybody looked reluctant to leave. Clearly they had bonded over the last three days.

"**Time for a shopping spree girls!"** Alice cheered, jumping up and down clapping.

I sighed. I think I'll go for a hunt. Lily smiled and stepped over to stand beside B.

"**I agree. Some of us have some special shopping to do for our men."** She said winking at B.

'Special shopping', code for stuff to make the boys drool. I rolled my eyes.

"**What kind of special shopping?"** Jake asked, scrunching his brows and pulling B tight against him.

"**Oh, you know."** Lily smiled.

"**No, we don't know."** Paul said sternly.

Just you wait Paul; she'll have you crawling around on all fours like the wolf you are. I chuckled at my own joke. It was quiet for a few seconds before B began to laugh loudly. She calmed down slightly and looked to Lily who was beaming.

"**Special shopping. Does that mean handcuffs, sexy lingerie and… **_**toys**_**?"** B asked trying not to start laughing.

"**Precisely! Anything that will make our big strong men crazy with lust."** Lily purred.

Every male in the house groaned. Carlisle stood tall and cleared his throat.

"**I don't think that is entirely fair girls." **He weakly scolded.

"**Come on girls! I know just the place!"** Esme cut in, making Carlisle's jaw drop.

Oh yes Carlisle, you don't get out of it just because you are, well… _you_. Alice huffed in anger and glared at me. Her hands were on her hips and her chin jutted out.

"**I can see the future. I can see all the fun we will have, all the crazy things we will do and all the sexy things we will buy."** She huffed, making the boys groan again.

"**That means you will not be there."** She snapped.

I ignored Alice and turned to Teri.

"**The Cullen's will be allowed on the res, no restrictions. Any problems with that?" **I asked.

He shook his head, knowing that I wasn't asking, I was telling.

"**Why don't all you guys set up a nice campfire party and get to know each other a bit while the girls shop and we'll have a big one tonight?"** I asked.

"**What about you?"** B asked.

I sighed and looked at Edward. He still hadn't moved. I moved next to the large open window.

"_**I want to be alone." **_

I didn't look back. I just jumped out the window and ran. Hopefully they would give Edward some time to deal with whatever is upsetting him. Maybe it was something I did…

I ran as fast as I could, testing myself. I ran flat out for an hour and never once got tired. I stopped and phased. Everything still felt the same. My breathing and heartbeat had stayed slow and even the whole run. I curiously held my breath, nothing. I could feel the lack of oxygen in my bloodstream but it didn't hinder me in anyway. I really was one strange creature.

A twig snapped close by and I smiled. Honey, lilac and sun… I'd been too caught up in my own mind to realise that he was approaching. His arms wrapped around me from behind and he sighed.

"_**You can't leave me. We can't be apart. It hurts too much."**_ He whispered in a pleading tone.

I leaned back against him as he held me, gently stroking my stomach.

**"You were upset. I thought… maybe you needed some time alone… that maybe I'd done something-"**

"**No baby, **_**never.**_** You're always so… **_**perfect**_**. You could never do anything wrong."** He hushed.

I rolled my eyes at that. Edward buried his face in my hair and breathed deeply.

"**It hurt to see you in so much pain, I was just trying to deal with it… As well as trying to not hate everyone in the room because they took you from me." **

Oh…

"**And then you just**_**… left**_**."**

His heartbroken voice made my chest tighten.

"**I'm sorry." **I whispered.

He kissed my temple softy and held me tighter. I would never be happier than when I am in his arms. We stayed still for a while but I could no longer keep the words from coming out of my mouth. I don't know if I wanted to her his answer.

**"Before the others… you pushed me away… do you not… want me?"**

Edward gasped and grabbed me roughly, turning me to face him. His eyes were wide and full with emotion that I couldn't understand.

"**I am so sorry. I never thought that you would take that as… **_**as rejection!**_** Of course I want you, I've never wanted anything more in my life. Baby please don't cry.**" He begged and wiped away the tears falling down my cheeks.

"**Then why…"** I asked, trying to stop more tears from falling.

Edward pulled me tight against his chest and laughed softly into my hair.

"**I just didn't want to rush you into anything. After all that you've been through, all that I've put you through, I just wanted to do right by you. I wanted our first time this time around to be perfect for you. In a house full of all our friends and family just after you've been through something so… painful, was not my idea of perfect."** He explained.

I never thought of it like that. I suppose the timing was bad but I had just needed him so bad. I sighed.

"**Hunt with me?"** I asked, linking my hand with his.

Edward nodded and let me pull him along. We ran back towards the res and managed to find a heard of dear along the way. Edward watched in shock as I took down the largest in the heard and held all the others in shields.

**"Why are they- oh! You're doing that…"**

I laughed and moved onto the next one. I felt Edward's eye burning into my back as I drank. I heard a low rumbling growl coming from him and looked over to where he was standing. His body was tense, his eyes were pitch-black and he truly looked like the predator he was. I swallowed hard. I was his prey…

"**Edward…"** I warned in a shaky voice.

* * *

I know i've been bad and haven't updated in like forever.  
I'm really sorry guys but I just hit a wall with this story and  
just ended up focusing on The lion and the lamb.  
I also started two other stories as well.  
I've had heaps of ideas floating around in my head lately  
and i just had to get them down before i went insane!

Please tell me what you want to see happening in this story,  
I'll try to keep working through the craziness in my head and update asap.

Thanks guys! Love you all!

Xox kel...

Ps: Have a Happy Xmas! Oh and it's my birthday on the 18th! :)


	5. Chp 5 Jane

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

"**Edward…"** I warned in a shaky voice.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**(Jane)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

"**Come here my Bella."**

His voice was low and smooth. This was the voice reserved to lure prey. I took in a deep breath and resolved myself on stopping this. This would not be perfect. This would not be what he wanted. This is not Edward. This is the animal and as much as I wanted him I would not let this happen.

"**No."** I said firmly.

His eyes narrowed at me and he gave off a warning growl.

"**You are my mate Bella. You do not say **_**no**_** to me…"** he snarled.

Damn that is hot but why the hell doesn't he learn! _My name is IZZY! _He stalked closer and I growled. I felt my shield naturally start to lower for him but I forced it to stay up. I made sure to block off my scent. Him smelling my excited state would not help.

"**I just did. Would you like to hear it again?"** I asked snidely.

His lips curled back and he snapped his teeth at me. If that's how he wants to play then I guess I better up my game. Lets see how much he can handle. I pushed my shield out about a foot from myself.

"**Do you want me Edward?"** I half moaned.

He smirked and moved to grab me but hit my shield instead. I giggled and he roared out in frustration. I bit my lip and fluttered my eyes at him.

"**Edward **_**I need you**_**."** I moaned again and reached my hand out to him.

He tried and failed again to touch me, this time he took his frustration out on a nearby tree. He roared and stopped his feet. He began pacing in front of me, his eyes glued to me. This is so much fun. I slowly moved one hand up my body and rested it on my breast while I pulled up my top slightly and scratched my stomach with my other hand.

A low and constant growl sounded from Edward as his placing slowed slightly. Damn this is hot. I slipped my hand just under the band of my shorts and palmed my breast roughly. God I can't wait till Edward is doing this to me.

The furiosus sounds coming from Edward rang out through the forest. He ran at me and began smashing and pounding at my shield. It was then that I noticed someone approaching us, more then one. There were three and they were moving very quickly.

Edward's head snapped sideways, obviously having heard their thoughts. He snarled in their direction and moved in a defensive stance slightly in front of me but to my side. My shield instinctively allowed him in to protect him. I had to know what was coming!

"**Edward."** I said, grabbing his face between my hands.

His eyes were frantic and terrified. I made my shield soundproof but we didn't have much time.

"**They can't hear us baby. I need to know, tell me everything. **_**Please…"**_

His breathing was quick and shallow. He wasted no time.

"**They are Volturi. Felix, Demetri and **_**Jane."**_

What's with Jane?

**"Aro, the leader of the Volturi has sent them here to forcibly take you back to Italy. Felix is not talented and purely relies on his strength. Demetri is a tracker, the best. He taps into the mental tremors of your mind to find you. And Jane… she is Aro's _prized possession_. She can make you believe that you are experiencing the worst pain imaginable with a simple glance…"**

He trailed off as the three vampires came into view. I recognised Felix immediately, he smirked at me and I hissed in response. Demetri was about Edward's size, he wouldn't be a problem. Jane was young, quite young. I wonder if there is an age limit for turning people into vamipres?

Edward grabbed and squeezed my hand. I extended my mental shield over Edward as well. Jane's power obviously only affected the mind so my shield would render her useless. Hopefully… Maybe I should tell Edward to go back to the res… if anything happened to him…

"**Not a chance. I go where you go." **He answered my thoughts.

Hmmm… putting him in my shield has benefits that his own shield would not.

_"Edward listen, I can't let anything happen to you. I need you to be safe."_

"**Then I guess he is going to Italy too."** Jane said in a daunting voice.

I scoffed. Over my dead body… Edward looked at me in panic.

_"Oh shit, sorry. I didn't mean that literally baby. They cant hurt me, don't worry."_

I searched the back of my mind. Damn, no wolves.

_"Edward, block your ears or this will hurt."_

I waited. He looked at me in confusion then let go of my hand and covered his ears. I put my fingers to my mouth and blew out a high-pitched whistle. The three vamps across from us fell into crouches holding their head and hissing. I held it for five seconds and then stopped.

_"That is the way to call for help if you cant howl."_ I explained to Edward.

He nodded minutely and grabbed my hand again.

"**What the hell was that?!"** Felix hissed.

Every single wolf phased and howled out to me. They were already setting up the campfire and the girls had arrived several minutes ago.

_"Paul, show Lil so that she can relay to the others and you can all stay in wolf form."_ I ordered.

Once Lil and Paul were hand in hand -or hand in paw as it was- I showed them what I was seeing. I replayed what Edward had told me and saw Lil explaining the situation everyone, Carlisle most directly.

_"What do we do?"_

I didn't get an answer from anyone. Great…

"**So? Are you going to introduce me to your friends Felix?"** I mocked.

"**This is Demetri and **_**Jane**_**. Who's that?"** he asked, nodding towards Edward.

Edward growled, probably in response to something he'd heard in their minds. He let go of my hand and pushed his sleave up to his elbow and purposely moved his cuff in sight.

**"A Cullen? Aro will be very interested in this news."**

I almost thought Demetri was going to stay silent the whole time.

"**Edward Cullen. **_**My mate…" **_I said, clearly a warning.

"**Let's cut to the chase shell we?"** Jane snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Finally we're going to get to the fun bit.

**"You have two options; the easy way or the hard way."**

So cliché. Hmm… let me think about that…

"**Are they really the only options I have? Because I'd really rather do it, oh, I dont know**_**… my way**_**."** I smirked.

The wolves chuckled in my mind. It actually made me relax a bit. Jane snarled. I looked at Edward.

_"What will happen if I kill them? The Volturi'd get the picture, don't you think?"_

"**No. Aro never stops until he gets what he wants or kills it so that no one else can have it."** Edward replied worriedly.

The three vampires smiled, having heard Edward's end of the conversation. Carlisle also answered, speaking to Paul who passed it to me.

"_Aro is a collector Isabella. He would stop at nothing. The loss of three of his highest guards would not go unpunished. He would bring his whole army down on us just to get even. He is manipulative, vengeful and ruthless when he doesn't get his way. He would use anything and everyone you love against you."_

I sighed. I had guessed as much. What to do then?

"_**Maybe I should call him. Bring them here to the beach while I do?"**_ Carlisle suggested.

I really don't like the idea of them being on the res or near my family for that matter. It would probably prevent a fight though, with them being far outnumbered. I don't think I want then to know about us wolves if they don't already know.

"_Ok. I'll bring them to you Carlisle. All wolves are to stand guard from a distance that they wont pick up. Everyone be ready to present a united front, I don't want them to know anything about me yet. All they have are their suspicions, lets keep it that way."_ I ordered and they all jumped into action.

_"Did you get all of that Edward?" _

He nodded without looking at me.

_"Lets mess with them a bit, let them think I'm not the leader of_ -I mentally laughed-_ well… everyone."_

I saw a small lift to the corner of his mouth but he hid it well.

"**I say we just kill them right now."** I snarled.

Edward pursed his lips.

_"Come on Edward, you can play along better than that!"_ I whined.

His head slowly shook side to side in an obvious 'no'. I huffed and growled.

"**Yes Edward!"**

He shook his head again. I growled louder at him. Damn, is it wrong that I am really getting worked up by this little play? A low growl came from him and I tried not to smile. I forgot he could hear that.

"**We can deal with Aro later. Please Edward!" **I cried out in fake frustration.

"**No."** he said calmly.

I shivered. He was now strongly broadcasting power and authority and as much as I'll always be independent and always be the leader not the follower it made me tingle with pleasure. My mate was strong and proud and powerful _and I wanted him bad_…

Edward growled at me and I made a show of reacting submissively. He had only once and for a split second, taken his eyes off the others.

"**Come, I will take you to Carlisle."** He said.

I did something that was somewhere between a growl and a whine.

"**Quiet."** He said dismissively.

I struggled to not let my jaw drop to the floor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an easy run. Eventually my mind recovered and I smiled. This was pretty fun once the shock was gone. I wonder what role playing would be like? Edward growled again. Sorry baby.

We stopped a few minutes before we reached the beach and Edward leaned into me.

"**Cut the sound love."** He requested.

I sound proofed us again and nodded for him to talk.

"**We didn't account for your umm… for Jesika. I think you should let the wolves stay in sight but make them invisible and Jesika can stay by Jake. OK?"**

"_Jake, move everyone back in. Close enough to know what's happening but not too close. Make sure B does not leave your side. I'll shield you all."_

I closed my eyes and watched as they all snuck forwards. Jake ran out to B and pulled her back over with him.

"_Be safe."_ Jake whispered in my mind.

They all settled down and I spread a shield over them. Having read my mind Edward knew that everyone was ready. I lowered the sound barrier and he led us in.

As we approached we could see Esme and Carlisle cuddled together by the fire while Jasper and Jessie were sparring with Emmett goading them from the sidelines. Alice, Ava and Rosalie were sitting around Lily, all with a hand on hers. I wonder what she is showing them…

Edward cleared his throat but only Carlisle looked over to us. He smiled contently.

"**Felix, Jane, Demetri, please, sit for a while. It is such a beautiful night."** He smiled.

Esme snuggled closer and sighed happily. The sight of everyone so peaceful made me incredibly happy. Edward pulled me down on his lap by the fire and whispered very quietly in my ear.

**_"Things have never been so easy. We don't have to be scared to lose our love ones anymore, we can simply enjoy the night and know that you love us and would never let anyone hurt us. You made us like this. Thankyou love."_**

Wow. I did this? Wait a sec, getting ahead of ourselves here. Jane could still hurt them. I wrapped everyone in their own mental shield that wasn't already and kept a loose physical shield around the Volturi guards just incase. I felt my shield move as the three Volturi moved in closer, wary of us. They are probably worried because of our unknown powers and greater numbers.

"_Boring."_ Paul yawned after half an hour.

"_Yeah._ _I don't know how long B can sit here for Iz._" Jake said worriedly.

I looked over and saw her shadowy figure fidgeting around.

"_Yeah."_ I replied.

I nudged Edward and gave him a loaded glance directed towards Carlisle. He understood. Or heard my thoughts. Either way.

"**Carlisle."** Edward called softly.

Carlisle unwillingly turned his attention from Esme's glowing face to Edward. Esme didn't move, she seemed to be amazed by the embers flickering from the fire. Edward nodded his head towards the three Volturi. Carlisle sighed and kissed the top of Esme's head and she sighed, still unmoving.

"**What brings you to our little corner of the world friends?"** he asked.

"**Isabella."** Jane answered.

Dah. What do you plan to do about it? Edward pulled me tighter against him and I snuggled in. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"**And what is it that you want with my daughter?"**

"**I'm sure you can guess Carlisle. You know how Aro is."** Demetri said with a small smile.

"**He'll just have to live with the disappointment then. My family does not plan on leaving forks anytime soon.**"

Jane smiled an evil smile but Demetri did not look pleased. I could see his eyes darting around calculating just how outnumbered they were.

"**You know that Aro doesn't take no as an answer Carlisle. Neither do I."** Jane threatened.

**"And you know that I am against taking a life Jane but be warned. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for my family."**

I looked around and the boys were now standing behind Carlisle while the girls were behind Edward and I. Carlisle pulled out his phone and dialled.

"_**I suspected that I'd be hearing from you old friend."**_ A cheerful voice answered.

"**It has been a long time Aro. I assume you know why I'm calling?"** Carlisle dryly.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at Carlisle.

"_**Did you run into Jane? Are you there dear?"**_ he called out.

**"Hello master."**

Her voice sent shivers down my spin. Argh!

"_Is there a problem Carlisle? Jane was looking for someone in the area but I had hoped she bump into your family."_

Why would he want that? Clearly Jane doesn't like Carlisle. Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"_**To scare us. To remind us of his rule."**_

Oh… hmm…

**"I'm afraid Aro… that I must ask you to summon Jane back empty handed."**

We all stood utterly still, waiting for Aro reply.

After a minute Aro chuckled quietly.

"_**Why?"**_

"**Isabella is my daughter."** Carlisle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_**Hmm… that is very sad news old friend. Jane dear?"**_

"**Here master."** She replied with a knowing smile.

"_**Do what you have to do." **_Aro ordered.

I immediately stood and tightened the shield on them.

"**Aro-"** Carlisle said but there was nothing but dial tone.

* * *

I know! I know! I haven't undated in forever!  
I'm so sorry buts but I started two new stories  
and just could get back into the swing of this one again.

I'm so excited to have a new chapter up and i'll try my best  
for the next chapter.

REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

Love you all

xox kel...


	6. Chp 6 A blanket of peace

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

"**Aro-"** Carlisle said but there was nothing but dial tone.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**(A blanket of peace)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

No one spoke. No one moved. The beach was filled with an eerie silence, one that was only possible in the presence of supernatural beings. The howls of the pack went unheard, tightly wrapped in Bella's shield. I could hear them readying from my loves mind. Such a beautiful mind…

"**You are vastly outnumbered." **Carlisle reasoned, trying to avoid a fight that the Volturi seemed most eager for.

Little did they know...

"_Not that you could even call it a fight. They can't move a inch unless I let them."_

Bella's thoughts were on a similar path as my own. How much I love hearing her minds voice… The most beautiful and the most important sound in my world. She was rationalising, thinking, planning on what to do next.

_"If we kill them, the rest will come for vengeance. If I expose my shield to make them leave they will tell Aro and he'll want me even more."_

That's true… and a good point. We can't have that happening. No one will take her from me. I wont let that happen! I'll kill anyone that tries.

"_They don't seem too upset by our numbers. They must believe that their skill and power is far greater than ours, despite our numbers. Hmm…_"

"**You underestimate us."** Jane snarled.

Serval memories ran through her mind of what I could only think were previous fights and training sessions. They are definitely capable of beating three to one odds, no wonder they are willing to fight.

"_Do you think that a show of our real numbers would do any good Edward? I'd prefer not to out my powers, if I can avoid it."_ My love silently asked.

They may be good but no one can beat seven to one odds… except Bella and Jessie of course. Right, time to take charge. I stepped forward slightly, still within arms reach of Bella.

"**Leave while you still can."** I warned.

"**We are not alone. You will perish or you will leave. Make your decision now."**

Carlisle had stepped back beside Esme, allowing me to lead. I'm sure everyone by now had worked out that Bella and I are communicating. Jane snickered.

"**Three against eleven, I think we'll manage. We've faced worst."**

I laughed loud and everyone else chuckled too. I could see that Jane was positively fuming. It wouldn't be long before she tried to use her talent, I can't let that happen. It is definitely best that she doesn't know we're all shielded.

"**Try twenty one. Want to rethink that decision?"** I snickered.

I felt Bella's mind remove the shield over the wolves leaving only Jesika hidden. The packs moved up and spread themselves out between us vampires. Jake stayed back beside Jesika even though she couldn't be seen and Paul moved close to Lily.

"_**WEREWOLVES!" **_Demetri hissed and crouched defensively, moving back several paces.

"**Shape-shifters actually. Quite capable of ripping you to shreds just the same."** I teased.

The three of them openly started to retreat and I smiled.

"**Thought as much. Send our regards to Aro, will you?"** I called out as they turned and ran.

I looked down at my love who was currently trying to keep a straight face. I stared at her for a few seconds. Damn her mind is shielded again. A smirk appeared on her face and we both broke out in to an elated laughter. I picked her up and started spinning around in circles.

The rest of the family broke off into their own little celebrations and the same peaceful atmosphere from earlier returned. The night was spent telling jokes and stories as the wolves continually stuffed their faces.

I played with Bella's hair as she sat between my legs, pressed back against me while watching her family enjoy themselves. I realised how warm I actually felt right at this moment. For a vampire that is a rare occurrence. It had absolutely nothing and completely everything to do with the most amazing creature nestled against me.

I can feel her body heat warming my stone cold body but the feeling of warmth on my inside was something wholly different. What she has brought to me, to my life, to my family…

_"Peace."_

Exactly. I looked over to Jasper. He smiled softly at me then leaned down into the crook of Alice's neck.

_"You're not the only one brother. I'm being smothered in a blanket of peace, love and every other good feeling in the world right now and I never want it to stop."_

I looked around at my family and sighed. Bella was definitely right. How could I ever think badly on this life when I could see the smiles on each and every one of my family members and hear their contented thoughts?

A beautiful voice broke my inner musing. Everyone openly gaped at Jesika who sat curled against Jake with her eyes closed.

"_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_And though I may not look like much_  
_I'm yours_  
_And though my edges may be rough_  
_And never feel I'm quite enough_  
_It may not seem like very much_  
_But I'm yours_

_You'll heal these scars over time_  
_Embrace my soul_  
_You love my mind_  
_You're the only angel in my life_

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_And though I may not look like much_  
_I'm yours_  
_And though my edges may be rough_  
_And never feel I'm quite enough_  
_It may not seem like very much_  
_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_I know I don't fit in that much_  
_But I'm yours…"_

Everyone was in frozen in awe. Jake sucked in a shaky breath and leaned down next to Jesika's ear.

"**Lets go home."**

Jesika smiled and nodded happily.

"_Oh but we can't just leave. Everyone is here." _She worried, looking sheepishly around our family.

I heard several more shaky breaths. I don't know what Jesika had done but everyone was staring into the eyes of their mates. I looked down at my love, her eyes bore deep into mine. Love shined through them and tears began to fall. I gently kissed them away and turned to Jesika.

"**Could I please have a word Jesika?"**

"_Sure Edward."_

She went to move from Jake's arms but he tightened his grip and growled, shooting a glare in my direction. I ignored him and held out my hand to help her up. I smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips, effectively sending his thoughts into a spiral.

Using his distraction to my advantage, I grabbed Jesika's hand and pulled her from his grip. I smirked at him and watched as his mind caught up and he narrowed his eyes at me.

_"I swear to god Edward if you-"_

"**We will just be a minute." **I said before quickly picking Jesika up in my arms and running her a short distance away.

I made sure I was just over double the normal hearing distance away so that not even Bella could hear us.

"**Jake is not happy with you Edward."** Jesika laughed as I put her down.

"**I know. I heard."** I said tapping my head.

She smiled and nodded.

_"Couldn't imagine the things he would have been thinking…"_

"**Yes well that kiss scrambling his mind helped me out a lot."** I chuckled.

"_Scrambling his mind huh? Hmmm… very useful information that…"_ she thought.

I didn't want her mind to wonder off to anything… uncomfortable for me so I quickly got to the point.

"**Well Jesika, I'm sure you noticed that your singing seemed to… set the mood for the rest of us. I'd like to ask you a favour if I could."**

She nodded for me to continue.

"**I need a few minutes to set up a special place that I want to take my Bella, I'm sure the others would too. Could you please sing a few songs for the girls to keep them occupied… or ummm… in the mood? It would mean a lot to me."**

Please say yes. Please. I need to make this night perfect for my love…

"_Hmmm… I know just what songs I want to sing."_

Jesika smiled at me then put her hands out to me, signalling me to carry her back.

"**Thank you Jesika."** I sighed happily and picked her up.

Jake snatched Jesika out of my arms the second we got back and immediately covered her with kisses. I swiftly moved over to my love's side and brushed my hand across her cheek as she smiled up at me.

"**There is something I need to do very quickly love, can you please stay here for a while? I promise I won't be long."**

_"Ofcourse Edward. I love you."_

I hummed as my eyes drifted closed. Such a beautiful mind… I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then looked around.

"**Jake, Paul, Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle, if you wouldn't mind please."** I asked and motioned to the forest beside me.

After several sighs and reluctant kisses to their mates, we all ran off towards the Cullen house. I stopped about halfway there and everyone gathered around.

"**I assume everyone noticed the effect Jesika's singing seems to have on all of us?"** I asked.

Everyone nodded and immediately started thinking about their mates. I did not need to see that Emmett, thankyou very much!

"**Yes well, I thought we could make tonight special for our mates. Jesika has agreed to help set the mood for the girls while we have the chance to set something up. That means we need to work out where each couple will be heading."**

"**Oh, I didn't think of that. Paul you'll have to find somewhere else to take Lily. My place is going to be off limits for a couple of… _days_."**

Jake grinned smugly and Carlisle quickly cut in.

"**Hours Jacob, not days. She is human. And it wouldn't be wise to tire her out too much anyway, she might get ill." **

"**As for me, my old place is up for sale at the moment so I'm gonna head there and commandeer it for a few days. Maybe more."** Paul snickered at Jake who glared back.

"**Esme would want to be at home."** Carlisle added.

"**Rosie and I have a place out Port Angeles way."** Emmett said with a nod.

"**I'm taking Bella to our meadow."** I smiled.

It will be perfect… Everyone looked to Jasper, waiting for him to have his say. He smirked. I breifly saw an image of a nice lake in his mind.

"**Well? What are you all waiting for?" **

And with that he took off. We all quickly did the same. I ran with Carlisle to the house and sprinted up to Alice and Jasper's room. I knew she had some candles in here somewhere. I found them and grabbed a nice blue blanket from the cupboard before heading out to the meadow.

Exactly ten minutes after we left we were all back at the campsite. The five of us approached and heard Jesika singing.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you…"_

I heard several loud gut-wrenching sobs. I don't think any of us had ever moved so fast in our lives but in an instant we had our mates in tight embraces. Please don't cry my love. I kissed away her tears and lifted her into my arms.

I gave a quick nod to the others, which was returned, and then took off towards the meadow again. I used my other senses to lead me there while my eyes never strayed from Bella's. A small smile spread over my love's beautiful face. She knew…

_"Your meadow…"_

"**No love**_**. Our**_** meadow." **I corrected.

I placed her on the ground and covered her eyes as I lead us into the opening. Bella's back was pressed against my chest when I stopped us. She was smelling the new scents in the meadow and practically vibrating with anticipation…

"_**I love you." **_I whispered as I kissed her neck and removed my hands from her face.

* * *

_Love you all!_  
_Sorry about the wait._  
_What does everyone want to happen_  
_in the next chapter?_  
_Any ideas on the Volturi?_  
_Please review!_

_xox kel..._


	7. Chp 7 Our Meadow

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

(sorry it wont center align)

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

"_**I love you." **_I whispered as I kissed her neck and removed my hands from her face.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(Our meadow)

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic lemons : ) have fun!**

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

I snuggled against Edward as he ran through the forest. I already knew where we were going, this is my land after all and I'd never be able to forget Edward's meadow.

_"Your meadow…"_

I felt Edward's head shake above mine.

"**No love**_**. Our**_** meadow." **He declared proudly.

How I love this man… He stopped not far from the meadow and put me down. Edward moved his hands to cover my eyes, blocking the meadow from view as he led me forwards. I sighed contently, feeling our bodies pressed together.

Strange scents filled the forest air. Burning? Freesias? Roses? Strawberries? None of them belong here. What has Edward done?

"_**I love you." **_He whispered.

I felt he's lips press ever so softly on my neck, just below my ear then his hands dropped to my sides. I hummed in response and tilted my head to give him better access. He chuckled against my skin.

"**Open your eyes love but please I need to hear your thoughts. Leave your shield down? For me?"**

Instead of letting snippets through for Edward I pulled my shield completely off. I felt none of the usual discomfort of lowering my protection, because of Edward no doubt.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Oh my… It was beautiful… amazing… wonderful… I couldn't find the right word to describe it. There was a large circle of candles that ran around the edge of the tree line and from the smell I'd say they were freesia scented. I smiled at that.

Rose petals were scattered all over the meadow and right in the center of it all was thick blue blanket, to the side of which sat a big basket. It all looked so…

"_**Perfect?"**_ Edward offered timidly.

"_Perfect."_ I agreed.

He was right to wait. It wasn't right then. It is now. Edward picked me up and moved us to the blanket then laid me down and hovered over me.

"_**So beautiful."**_ He murmured as his fingers brushed through my hair.

I ran my hands over his back, feeling his muscles contract in response to my touch. I gripped his shoulders and slowly pulled him down against me. Our mouths joined and his tongue swept across my lips. I moaned and opened my mouth, my warm tongue caressing his cold one.

"_More. I need more."_ I silently begged and thanked god that I no longer needed to breathe.

Edward pulled back and gave me a smirk before grinding his hips roughly down against mine. Quite shockingly to me, I let out a fierce growl. Edward added another push of his hips, this time catching my growl with his mouth on mine.

My hands held his shoulders a little to tight and I felt the material of his shirt tear under my grip. Oh well, they were going to come off eventually anyway. Hope he wasn't too attached to it. Edward moved back slightly and threw the scraps of material aside.

I couldn't help but stare. My human eyes gave no justice to this beautiful man. I committed every inch of this image to memory, a memory that no doubt would be recalled often. I gasped as Edward's finger ripped a line down the front of my clothes.

"**I enjoy you tearing up my clothes **_**almost**_** as much as I enjoy shredding yours."** He smirked.

Both hands then gripped the sides of my torn clothes and he ripped them completely off, leaving me bare on the top half. I looked cautiously into his eyes. Did he like the new me? His eyes moved down from mine, slowly taking everything in, his face, an expressionless mask.

A small smile played on his lips and his eyes sought out mine. I could see the wonder and awe shining through. He looked down again and his hands cautiously hovered over my breasts.

"_Please Edward…Touch me."_

A whimper fell from his lips and his palms moulded against me. The chill of his hands was startling; it made me feel so alive. I groaned and pressed myself up against his hands. His loud roar filled the air and his hands became desperate, squeezing, roaming and finally pulling our naked skin flush against each other.

We moaned in unison, holding on for dear life. I needed Edward more than anything in the world. Without him life would…

"**No. Don't even think like that. It'll never happen. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever."**

I looked into Edward's eyes and caressed his cheek.

"_**Make me yours again."**_

A quick kiss on my lips then he moved down and began to remove my pants. My pants and panties were pealed off slowly and Edward placed a soft kiss to the top of my feet. His eyes now roamed my body hungrily. The rest of his clothes were off and he was on top of me in a flash.

I whimpered as he rocked back and forward, teasing me but never entering.

"**You have no idea what that sweet sound does to me, love. I cannot wait any longer."**

With that he covered my lips with his and pushed deep inside me. My back arched and I cried out against his lips. I choked back a sob as he slowly pulled back out. He paused, still just inside but I felt empty without him and used my legs to pull him back in.

He took that as his sign to continue, setting a steady pace and softly spoke my name.

"_**Bella**_**. Bella love. Open your eyes. Please."** He pleaded.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time, never once gaining speed nor slowing. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Almost like there were not two of us anymore but one.

"**I can hear you, love. Feel you. Feel what you're feeling. Its… **_**so much**_**." **Edward said breathlessly.

He stopped, shifting slightly, moving one of my legs to rest over his shoulder then slowly pushed back in.

"_**Ah…**_** Edward…."**

However unnecessary, our breathing picked up, as did the timing of Edward's thrusts. His arms were either side of my shoulders, supporting his weight. I clamped my hands around his wrists as my stomach muscles began to tighten.

_**"Edward… Edward… I'm…"**_

Just a little higher and he'll hit the spot. He shook his head and growled, denying me then started slamming harder into me. Oh god. Oh god. Please, please, please…

"**NOW!"** he roared.

His hips tilted slightly and I gasped as he hit just the right spot. Two more thrusts and a ferocious snarl ripped up my throat as I exploded in pleasure. I uncontrollably clawed at his arms as his pace became frenzied. He moved at his fasted vampire speed and hit my sweet spot over and over again.

I thrashed beneath him as I came again, my snarling turning into full-blown blood-curdling screams. He snarled at me as I slashed through his skin. He pinned my arms down and roared, releasing his cold seed inside me.

After a minute of calming breaths Edward let go of my arms and slumped face down on the blanket beside me. Smiling, I rolled on my side to face Edward. I gasped when I saw the wounds on his shoulders and upper arms.

I did this to him… What was I thinking?

"**It's ok, love. It's normal. Or so I hear."** He chuckled, still face down.

"**Normal? Edward I attacked you!"** I cried out.

How could I have done this? I am such a monster! I watched anxiously as Edward slowly managed to sit up. Oh god, he can't even move. What have I done to him? He grabbed each of my hands and smiled at me.

"**Relax, love. We're all animals on the inside, it happens. I'm ok."**

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched venom trail down his arms. Clearly he is not ok. And 'it happens'? What the hell? He grabbed my chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. I attacked him. I hurt him. I don't deserve him.

"**Would it make you feel better to fix them for me?"** he asked with a small smile.

Huh? How can I fix them?

"**I would love to wear your mark, love but I don't really want all of these to scar."**

Wear my mark? What- Oh god! _Scars… _I need to fix this. How did I let this happen?

"**How?"**

Edward laughed and kissed me.

**"I told you already, this is normal for vampire mates. Usually the wounds are licked clean so that there is no scarring. It's a very strong bonding process between mates."**

I quickly moved to Edward's side and licked over one of the cuts. I watched as it sealed shut and left behind no scar. Oh thank god! Edward moaned as I continued to mend his wounds. Was he enjoying this?

"**If I ever have to do this for you love, you'll understand."** He said with a slight hum.

He really is enjoying it. I suppose that if Edward was running his tongue… hmm… well I guess I can see the appeal.

"**Exactly." **He said smirking.

I chuckled and continued licking along each of Edward's wounds. Mmmm… that's strange, I know it's venom but Edward tastes so good. I burst out laughing as Edward tackled me to the ground.

"**Sorry. I forgot you were listening."**

"**Sure you did. You have no idea what those dirty little thoughts do to me love. And there's the fact that you're naked in my arms…"** Edward said, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Again? I smiled. I'm game. I gasped as the high-pitched whistle of an s.o.s call pierced through the air. I gave Edward an apologetic smile and stood up. I tried to connect to any of my wolves while quickly gathering my clothes. What is taking them so long to phase?

I looked down at the pile of shredded clothes in my arms. What the hell am I going to do? Edward chuckled and opened the basket beside him. I laughed as he pulled out fresh clothes and passed them to me. I gave him a kiss and got dressed.

Aden was the first to enter my mind.

_"Damn. What's going on? Where is everyone?"_

Teri, Liam, Caleb and Lucas all joined in a panic.

"_If any of you have information then tell me otherwise just shut it!" _Teri ordered.

"_Izzy! Are you there?" _

"_I'm here. No one knows who called?"_ I asked.

Everyone's answering thoughts were no so that means it was probably one of my vamps. Jacob, Paul, Seth and Embry all joined and knew nothing either. I knew that Jarred was with Teri but still in human form and Lilly was safe with Paul. So that leaves Jessie, Ava, or a Cullen.

Edward flinched at my thoughts.

"**Everything will be ok."** I reassured him.

First thing first, find Carlisle. See what he knows. I grabbed Edward's hand and he followed as I took off towards the Cullen mansion. Ok I have to keep everyone safe and find out what's going on.

"_Everyone met up at the Cullen's. Bring your imprints."_

I grabbed my phone from my pocked and messaged Ava and Jessie. Edward did the same to his family. Having received Edward's message, Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch when we got there.

"**What happened?"** Carlisle asked worriedly.

"_**Something is wrong. Someone called for help."**_ I hissed, my eyes scanning the forest around the house.

Edward explained everything to Carlisle as my family all started arriving. I gave everyone a hug or pat on the shoulder. I just needed some kind of physical contact to be assured they were all ok. They understood. It was a wolf thing.

"**Mothering instinct."** Edward added to my thoughts.

Whatever it was something felt off still. I glanced over at Teri; he was stalking along the front of the pack. A low rumble built up in my throat.

_"Mine!"_

His eyes snapped to mine and his fur stood on end then he growled at me. I kept my calm and simply let my power of head alpha wash over everyone. I didn't force any commands on them but the message was clear. Teri quietened down and lowered his head in respect.

"_Yours to protect."_

Right. Now, who are we missing? Edward chuckled softly, catching my attention. I rolled my eyes at him.

"**This better be bloody important guys!"** Emmett's voice boomed as he approached the house.

"**Oh. Well damn. What happened?"** he said when he saw us all on alert.

Typical Emmett. I checked my phone while Emmett and Rose were filled in.

-Izzy-

On my way  
Problem?

-Jessie-

I sighed in relief. Ok so it wasn't Jessie. I was just about to call Ava but a message came through.

-Iz-

Can't leave atm  
Heard the call  
Everyone ok?

-Ava-

I replied to them both and then looked around the family. Oh no… _Alice._

_

* * *

_

Sorry i took so long guys!  
What happened to Alice and Jasper?  
Love to hear what everyone thinks.  
Leave me a comment.

xox kel...


	8. Chp 8 Jasper

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

I replied to them both and then looked around the family. Oh no… _Alice._

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**(Jasper)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

"**Alice and Jasper."** I whispered.

No, it can't be. Alice would have seen it coming. Esme fell to her knees and sobbed.

"_No. No, this can't be happening. My babies. I can't lose them. I can't lose anyone. We were finally all at peace. This can't happen…"_

Carlisle was quickly by her side, reassuring her.

"**Esme my darling, please don't cry. Alice is the second most talented vampire I know,"**

He gave my Bella a sad smile and continued.

"**She will find away out of this. And none of us will rest until we have both her and Jasper back home safely."**

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a moment. Everyone was working out what to do next. Jake was actually on the best track. The last place they were known to be. The lake I saw in Jaspers mind.

"_He never said were he was taking Alice. Maybe Edward read his mind? If not we'll just have to start the search on the res and expand from there. My god woman! Save the crying for later, we need to move now. Hey Edward? You listening?"_ Jake thought to me.

"**I'm on it Jake. Love, I know where they were last, I think."** I said grabbing Bella's hand.

She breathed in deeply then nodded. Damn. No thoughts.

"**Ok everyone inside the house now. Edward and I will go see what we can find."**

The disagreeing responses were immediate. Myself included.

"**Not a chance sis. I'm not sitting this out. No way."** Emmett.

"**I'll go with Edward. No one else should be needlessly endangered."** Carlisle.

"**If Emmett goes, I'm going."** Rose.

Esme was too distraught to speak; the fear of losing anyone else was making her fall apart. I turned Bella so the she was facing me.

"**Love. Let me go alone. Protect the family?"** I asked of her, knowing my chances were slim to none.

I felt her shield engulf me and I sunk comfortably into her mind. Lucky Jasper wasn't here. He would have been overcome by all the emotions my love is trying to keep under wraps. I sighed and lent my forehead against hers.

"_Would you let me go alone?"_

I shook my head. Not a chance.

"_Then why would you ask me to let you? I need to be with you and we are both needed to find Alice and Jasper. Everyone else can stay in the house, under my shield. We will not be able to do what needs to be done if we have to worry about them also."_

She was right. She always was. My love… Jessie chose now to come running up.

"**What's happening?" **He asked.

"**Alice and Jasper are missing. It must have been them calling. Everyone is just heading inside."** Bella answered.

Jessie nodded and went inside without question. Huh. Looks like he's learnt not to argue with Bella. She_ is _very stubborn. Come to think of it, the pack never objected either. Smart dogs. The wolves, their imprints and Lily all followed Jessie.

"_Edward…"_ Carlisle thought to me.

He was scared, thinking he might lose me. Like Bella would allow that.

"**Please Carlisle. We will be fine and everyone will be protected. We'll return as soon as we can."**

He hesitated for a second then helped Esme inside. Emmett muttered unhappily and went inside with Rose. Bella covered the house restricting penetration from either side of the shield. Good.

"**Lets go."**

I didn't need to be told twice. I didn't know quite where the lake was but I did get a general direction from Jasper earlier. The two of us sprinted off through the forest, our hands still tightly connected. How did I ever bear life without her by my side? Guess I didn't really. I simply existed.

How could I have ever been so foolish? I've made so many mistakes…

"_That's something I didn't miss." _

What?

"**What's that love?"** I asked.

She didn't miss me? That lake should be around here somewhere.

"**That look. The one you get when you're thinking about something to do with us being apart. It's the look you had when you left."**

Ouch.

"**I'm sorry love." **

I hope she doesn't think I'm leaving her again. I would die first.

"**Oh! To the right, I can smell the water."** Bella said, picking up the pace.

She was right of course. The trees thinned out and a small lake came into view. The place was deserted of all animal life. This is definitely where Jasper and Alice had been. The animals would slowly start returning. Something is very wrong, there are signs of struggle on the ground and several trees smashed. From the knowledge that came from hundreds of years of hearing my siblings thoughts, I knew this mess was not caused by their love-making. That wasn't their way.

I whimpered as Bella let go of my hand. I could not stand to be apart from her right now.

"_I'm just looking around."_

I fought the frantic urge to grab her and pull her back into my arms. The temptation so much worse with her mind now open to me again. She isn't leaving my sight and no one is here. She will be fine...

"_We are here for Alice and Jasper."_

I sucked it up and moved over to the disturbed earth while Bella smelt over at the tree line. Hmmm… the fight could have hit the water at some stage or maybe the splashed water was just from Alice and Jasper's earlier activities.

My love let out a feral hiss and I was at her side instantly.

"**THAT STUPID BITCH! I WILL FUCKING TEAR THAT WHORE'S LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE! IF SHE -"**

I couldn't help but flinch at the profanities coming out of my sweet love's mouth.

"**Love please."** I asked, holding my hand up for her to stop.

She ceased but glared at me, gesturing with her hand for me to have a smell. I took a deep breath and stilled immediately.

"**No."**

Bella grabbed my hand and started pulling me back in the other direction. I could _not_ accept that.

"**She wouldn't have."**

My love grasped my face and stared deep into my eyes. I could see her sympathy for me. She knew that Irina was family, yet that did not soften her resolve.

"_I am sorry baby. She just isn't the person she used to be. I cannot say that I would be much better if I ever lost you. There was a second scent aswell. Did you get that?"_

God, if I ever lost Bella…. No! I'm not going to think about that. She is right. The Irina I knew died when Laurent did. I tried to pick out the second scent, it was very faint and not someone I recognise. I grabbed Bella's hands from my face and kissed each knuckle softly. I will cherish and worship every inch of my beautiful mate when all of this is over.

"**Jasper would not go down without a fight, especially with Alice in danger. Which is strange because with only two vampires Alice and Jasper should not have had trouble overcoming them. Jasper is… formidable and Alice has her visions."**

It didn't make any sense. Bella hmm'ed in agreement.

"**We're forgetting that they would have been sufficiently distracted with each other at the time." **She offered.

True.

"_Still, only Alice's scent was near the trees. It's as if Jasper just disappeared completely."_

An image of Jasper in flames flashed in Bella's mind, as her expression turned in to one of horror. I quickly pulled her tight against me.

"**No Bella. Jasper is alive. There is no ash. There's been no fire. We will find him **_**alive**_**."**

She calmed and nodded.

"**Our only clue is the scent trail. We have to follow it."**

I nodded in agreement and listened as she informed the pack.

"_Sign of struggle. Irina was here. Edward and I are going to follow her scent, see if we can find out where they are."_

Simple. No one asked questions. They just said be safe. A small ripple in the lake caught my attention. Bella stiffened, having heard it. We both immediately gasped.

"_JASPER!"_

He didn't leave and his scent disappeared. It makes sense. We both quickly dived into the water and spotted Jasper at the bottom. In peaces…

A sharp pain ripped through me and I gritted my teeth. I felt like my body was being torn apart. Jasper must be projecting. I looked to Bella who wore a pained face and we both push faster through the water. I heard Bella let out a strangled cry as she grabbed a hold of what was left of Jasper's torso. I quickly picked up his head and both the arm and leg he was missing.

_"Oh my god... It hurts! Jasper's pain... Will he heal from this? Please let him be ok. How could she do this?"_

My love was becoming frantic by the time we reached the surface, laying jasper down.

**"Love please calm down. He will mend. The sooner he gets put back together the sooner the pain will cease."**

Bella took a deep breath and the pain stopped. Sheilded. Good.

**"He needs some blood love."**

_"I'll be quick."_She nodded and then sprinted off.

God it kills me to watch her leave. I almost cant bare it. Thankfully she hunted not too far and I could still hear her mind. It helped, knowing she was safe. I need to focus on Jasper. By the time I had aligned all his missing pieces Bella was back at my side with a small dear. My body relaxed and it felt as though the air around me hummed in satisfaction from Bella's presence. I would never feel right without her close by, no matter how short the time.

**"How are we doing this?" **My love's shaky voice asked.

I leaned towards her and without taking my eyes from hers, sunk my teeth into the deer's throat. She moaned, loudly and I pulled back with a smirk. Oh how I will love teasing you in the future my dear. All the things I could do to her... But now is no time for messing around. Jasper needs me.

I held Jasper's mouth open. We would have to feed him.

**"Bring it to his mouth love." **I instructed.

We drained the deer as much as we could, with the help of Bella's shield. All that was left to do was wait.

_"What now Edward?"_

Her eyes still looked desperate but her body had slightly relaxed and her voice was soft and smooth again. She held tightly to Jaspers right hand while my hand rested on his left shoulder. He would know we're here; the blood has greatly sped up the healing process.

**"We wait love. He is healing quickly. You should contact the others and fill them in."**

She nodded and opened her mind up to the wolves.

_"We found Jasper. He's been hurt but is healing. Haven't followed the trail to Alice yet."_

We could see through Teri's eyes as my family reacted to the news. My mother was in tears again clutched to Rose. Emmett had just put his fist through one of the walls and Carlisle was grasping Lily's hand in flash. Lily, who was already connected with Paul, passed his thoughts on.

_"What condition is he in? How was he hurt? Let me join you, I need to help him."_

I smiled as Bella playfully rolled her eyes at my father but then her expression became sad once more. I would do everything in my power to insure she never wears that expression again.

_"He was... pulled apart. His head, his leg and an arm. We-"_

Carlisle interrupted in a panicked rush. I held my growl back at his rude behaviour towards my mate. He was just struggling from not being able to be here and help.

_"You need to realign his pieces and he'll need blood to increase the healing process. Tell Edward-"_

A small giggle in my love's mind sung throughout the pack's collective thoughts. Carlisle was shocked and confused with her behaviour.

_"Relax Carlisle. You have obviously taught your son well. We had Jasper put back together and full of fresh blood within minutes. This was just an update call. He is healing well."_

I looked to Jasper as Carlisle asked my love some more questions and once again tried to convince her to let him come to us. Jasper's body was almost healed thanks to the blood. His eyes flashed open and darted around, taking in his surroundings. He looked to Bella and myself and tried to talk. I pressed down slightly on his shoulder, insuring he didn't try move.

**"It's ok Jazz. We got you. Just relax."**

His body relaxed slightly and he gave a small smile then winced from the pain.

**"Love, can you remove the shield please?" **I asked, rubbing my free hand down her arm.

Bella and I both gasped at the pain hit us again. It was a lot less intense than earlier, we just gritted out teeth and dealt with it. I wanted to point out to Bella that only I needed to be free of the shield but it would do little good. She of course would insist that if I had to feel it then she should as well.

Silly girl. Knowing that she is in pain hurts me more than any physical pain ever could.

_"I'm sorry; I'm trying to control it."_ Jasper apologised.

**"It's ok Jazz. Concentrate on healing. Can you tell us what happened?"**

Immediately his thoughts went to Alice and he became frenzied. I held his chest down easily because of his weakened state but his struggles caused him and us immense pain. He cried out but didn't relent.

**"Bella, quick! Hold him still!" **

She quickly smothered Jasper with a shield so that not an inch of him could move. His thoughts remained frantic but all our pain lessened to a dull ache.

_"ALICE! MY ALICE! I HAVE TO GET HER! HAVE TO FIND HER! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"_

My heart broke for my dear brother.

**"Jasper please try to calm down. We will get Alice back but we need to know what happened." **

I could barely make sense of his thoughts. He needs to snap out of this if we are to have any chance of getting Alice back.

**"Bella love, brace yourself. I need to shock Jasper, his mind is... chaotic." **I warned.

I don't like the idea of scaring my mate but it has to be done. She nodded at me and I heard a whisper of a thought from her. One simple word yet surrounded with so much emotion.

_Love._

I took in a deep breath and let out the most menacing, most aggressive, most animalistic snarl that has ever passed my lips. Immediately Jasper's thoughts haltered and his sole focus was on me. A threat. I moved my hand, gripping his throat tightly and his eyes narrowed at me.

**"Tell me what happened here Jasper."** I hissed.

He hesitated briefly then realised he had no choice but to met my demands.

_"We were just about to... we didn't hear her... I felt my leg first then my arm. I saw her... take... Alice's leg before someone grabbed my head from behind. I don't know anything else."_

So there definitely was two aggressors. Why would they attack Alice and Jasper? Irina only wants the wolves. Why take Alice? They must have her as a hostage. A bargaining chip to get what Irina really wants. I growled softly. They would not get away with harming my family. I will see to that.

My love's quiet whimper caught my attention. I looked over to her and her gaze quickly fell to the ground. Hmmm... _Submissive_ Bella.

* * *

Sorry guys!

I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever!  
I dont have any excuses, I'm just lazy.  
I've been reading so many good stories that  
I just haven't been able to get back into my own.  
I make no promises about future chapters only  
that I am definitely NOT abandoning this story.

xox kel...


	9. Chp 9 Lost sister

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Hmmm... _Submissive_ Bella. _._

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**(Lost sister)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

I was shocked. I was scared. Never had my beautiful Edward looked so….. _terrifying. _I think my body actually trembled. This was not the same man that had made love to me only an hour ago. He growled again and a shiver ran down my spine. Something I realised I hadn't felt since I was…. normal. I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't bring myself to meet them.

I felt his hand brush under my chin and I looked up. I almost wish I hadn't. His eyes were cold and hard like i've never seen.

"**You will go home, I will wait for Jasper to heal and we will go after Alice."**

What? No.

"**Nod if you understand Bella." **he urged.

I took a deep calming breath. Control yourself. Breathe. I slowly stood and tried to contain my anger. I really cant believe this is happening again. Breathe.

"**Go home my love. Now." **Edward spoke in a soothing but cold tone, almost like he was trying to hypnotise me.

"**NO!" **I snarled.

Well shit I would have been able to control myself if he hadn't of said that. He has not changed. I am getting use to Bella again but this is just too far. I am not weak. I will not be told what to do!

The only thing I could do to keep me from blowing up was clamp my mouth shut and carry the two guys back using my shield. He didn't try to talk and that was a very smart move. Jasper was still.

I let the shield around the house down and Carlisle was first out the door. I laid Jazz down and removed his shield. He wasn't projecting anymore. He didn't move once I released him.

"**Jasper, son, how are you healing? Can you move?" **Carlisle fretted, checking him over.

"**I'm fine. We need to find Alice." **Jazz groaned loudly as he sat up.

He stretched and tested his muscles and seemed to be ok. Time to make a plan. I headed for the house. My pack followed immediately and the others behind them. I stood up in front of the piano and everyone took a place close by.

"**Irina." **I said, giving the answer everyone already suspected.

"**She had someone else with her but we don't know who."**

Who could it have been?

"**Volturi?" **Rose asked.

"**I don't think so. At least not one of them I recognise." **Edward said, speaking for the first time.

Arsehole! I thought, lowering my shield for him to hear. He flinched back catching the attention of the others. He looked around as if nothing had happened. They all looked back to me.

"**I'm going to follow the trail."**

The Cullen's all jumped up immediately. I think I'll take Jake with me.

"**I'm coming little sis."**

"**I need to be there."**

"**We may need the numbers."**

Will they ever learn? I covered the house again before anyone could leave and headed for the door. I walked through my shield, I can because I made it. I couldn't help myself I had to turn as watch as the others tried to get past. Very funny.

They growled but wisely didn't speak. Emmett actually stormed off and smashed something inside. Edward stood and stared at me.

"**Please." **he said softly.

"**No. Jasper and Jake only."**

Jasper rushed to my side, slightly shocked as he felt the shield let him through, Jake kissed Jesika and came to my side as well.

"**Lets go." **I called and took off in a sprint.

I sighed as I felt Edward against my shield. It felt like he had leant against it and slid down to the ground. I felt sad but he had to learn. He cant control me.

I reached the lake and waited for the others to catch up. Took them long enough. I must have ran faster than I thought. I focused in on Alice's scent and we carefully followed it. Alice would have struggled so I doubt they could have laid false tracks but better to be on the safe side.

We hit Seattle after not long and followed the scent to a little dump of a motel. The scent disappeared in the parking lot.

"**Shit, what now?" **Jake growled.

Security cameras. I hope they got something.

"**We need to see the footage for those cameras. Hopefully they caught something." **Jasper rushed a headed for the reception.

Poor Jasper. We'll find her. I promise. We walked inside and there was a young man behind the desk. This will be easy. He practically cowered as Jasper and Jake towered over him. I stayed back to watch. There was a much easier way to get that tape but it will be fun to watch the guys try.

"**The tapes for the cameras outside, would I be able to have a quick look?" **Jasper asked smoothly, obviously flooding the guy with some sort of emotion.

His eyes became kind of glazed over and he began to shift in his seat. Clearly he was uncomfortable. Not so subtle emotions can make you nervous. Doubtful that they are your own. Jasper laid it on to think.

"**I cant just let anyone see our security. What do you think I am? Stupid?"**

I snickered. Yes. The guy heard my snicker and looked to me. I smiled as his eyes went wide and travelled up and down my body. It felt like spiders crawling up my skin. Yuk.

"**My wife was kidnapped! Please, I need to see that footage." **Jasper pleaded.

The guy huffed.

"**I'm sorry but I cant show you without a warrant or something. I'll lose my job."**

Jasper growled loudly.

"**Your job! MY WIFE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"**

"**Calm down Jasper." **I snapped.

God did he want to expose us? Should have done it my way from the start. I walked up to the counter, pushing the guys back out of my way. I leant my elbows on the counter and pushed my tits out.

"**Hi." **I said in a seductive tone.

"**Ah um hi there."**

I made my face fall into a frown and sniffled a bit.

"**Please can I just have a peak? My sister has been taken, I don't know what to do. Please help me." **

I could hear his blood flooding to his groin and saw him shift slightly. This was turning him on. What is it with guys liking a damsel in distress? Oh well at least it'll make this easier. He rubbed his neck and groaned.

"**Oh shit, fine come on. Only you though and you can never tell anyone I showed you." **He said in a huff and glared at Jake and Jasper.

They looked a little stunned. Yes i know, I'm good. I sniffled and gave a soft thankyou. He directed me through a door that was behind the counter and I felt his hand on my back as he guided me through.

There was a line of monitors and I waited as he played with the computer, finding the right tape.

"**I need a time frame. When was she here, do you know?"**

"**Ummm somewhere between last night and this morning. I'm sorry that is the best I can do." **

I made it sound like I was crying and he sucked in a breath.

"**Come over here." **He said in a whisper.

I moved over beside him and he hit a few keys on the keyboard and sat back. We watched as the tape played in fast motion. I heard him move and felt his hand go around my waist. I felt uncomfortable but Alice would owe me for this so I just dealt with it. After a few minutes I felt pressure and let the guy pull me onto his lap.

Ok perv. I know I'm hot but come on. I'm a distressed, crying woman and he is trying to come onto me? Just then I saw it.

"**Stop! There!" **I said pointing to the screen.

He reached around me and hit the keys. I watched as Irina and a biggish blonde haired vamp shoved some big bag thing in the backseat and took off. I couldn't see the male vamps face but I did get a numberplate.

I jumped up and said a quick thankyou to the guy for helping me and left with Jasper and Jake. I headed back home and told them what I saw on the way. Jasper was quiet, he was losing it inside though, I could tell.

"**We'll get her back Jazz and I'll let you get them back for doing this to her, ok?"**

He looked at me long and hard and seemed pleased with what he saw. He gave me a sharp nod and focused on getting home. Jake and I slowed as we neared the house but Jasper just bolted inside and up to his room. I barely got the shield down in time to let him in. Edward was by my side in a flash and I could hear the keys on the computer as Jasper frantically worked to find the car.

Jake gave me a 'what's going on here' look but then just shook his head and went in to find B. Edward didn't touch me or say anything but stayed as close as he was physically able. I felt the electricity hum around my body and soaked it up like I used to with rays of sunlight when I was human.

I quickly explained to everyone what I'd found and made my way up to Edwards room. I stood at the door and waited. The door had been fixed and the wall too. I cant believe I did that. I'll have to apologize to Esme later.

"**Its your room too, love." **Edward whispered as he finally reached out and pushed the door open.

No, even with a bed now this room will always be…. Edward. It screams it. I would never want to change that. I made my way over to the stereo system and turned it on. I wonder…

I smiled, beautiful piano keys played softly around the room.

"**I never change it. Will you dance with me?" **Edward whispered in my ear.

Why doesn't he change it? I took his hand and he held me and started to sway. He chuckled softly and I looked up. His eyes looked far away as he stared over my head. He kissed my forehead.

"**Just remembering the first time we danced to this song, in this room, so long ago. Feels like yesterday."**

I laid my head on his chest and nodded.

"**You thought I'd run away screaming."**

Silly man. I could never have left him. Edward pulled me tighter against him.

"**The old me would have said maybe you should have."**

His voice sounded strained.

"**And now?" **I asked.

He sighed and pulled me back and stared into my eyes.

"**I'm glad you didn't. I can live without you. You own my heart and soul Isabella Swan."**

I raised and eyebrow.

"**Your soul?" **I questioned.

Finally he sees it now. I always knew he had the most beautiful soul. He chuckled again.

"**I was blind. How could Carlisle not have a soul? He is the most compassionate person I have ever known. Esme? A more loving, nurturing, selfless person just does not exist."**

Told you so….

"**If I did not have a soul I could not be in heaven and my sweet love, having a place in your heart is heaven to me."**

He kissed my lips ever so softly and hugged me tight. He is so silly and so cute some times. Very sweet. I'm sure his brothers will tease him about that though.

I heard someone race up the stairs and the door burst open. At least its not broken again. Jasper stood, fists clenched with cold, angry eyes.

"**I found it."**

* * *

**Im sorry i never got back to this guys.  
****I got stuck and gave up on it for a while there.  
I was reading the reviews yesterday and decided that i needed to get back to it.  
If you have any ideas on where this story should go please let me know**

**xox kel**


	10. Chp 10 Rescue mission

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOXI LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I found it."**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Rescue Mission)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

Jasper's mind was raging. He was barely holding it together. I was reluctant to let go of my angel but we all moved to gather in the lounge.

"**They're taking her to the Volturi!" **Jasper snarled.

Oh hell. This is not good. Aro with Alice's power in his control. How can we rescue her if they know our every move? We'll have to make snap decisions and as much as I hate to have her anywhere near them my sweet love is the only hope we have at getting past them.

"**The Volturi? What do we do? How can we save Alice. Her visions cant help her against them." **Rose stressed.

"**Do we know if she's there yet? Can we get to her before they reach the castle?" **Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"_Fuck! Chelsea will get to my Alice. What if she breaks our bond? I cant lose her!" _Jasper cried out in his mind.

That's the first straight thought I've got from him.

"**What the fuck is your problem? We know where she is, what are we waiting for? Lets go." **Jake said, his thoughts showing his confusion at our hesitation.

"**Its not that simple Jake." **I started to say, pausing when Bella's thoughts came into my head.

"_Actually love, it is."_

Did she just called me love? I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. She called me love…..

"**You called me love." **I whispered in awe.

I heard to most beautiful sound, her mind giggling. She is so beautiful. She held my hand and addressed the whole family.

"**What powers do they have that we should be worried about?" **She asked.

Emmett jumped in first.

"**Alec can cut of all our senses. We wouldn't be able to fight."**

"**Jane can incapacitate us with pain." **Rose snapped.

"**They have Renata, she is a shield. She only ever guards Aro though. Her power is limited to one person." **Carlisle added.

"**Chelsea can break bonds." **Jasper said sadly.

He should not worry so much. Alice will fight it and they cant break the bond between mates. Only we need to worry about that.

"**Lets not forget they can see us coming now." **Jessie threw in.

Then the craziest thing happened. Bella started laughing. Full blown laughing. We all stared at her. What the hell is wrong with her? It wasn't long before Jesse and Lilly joined in too. I felt Jasper's mind burst with anger before he let out a terrifying snarl. I crouched ready to intercept if he moved to attack. He held himself in place with great effort. I was very proud of his restraint. He has more control than any of us would have had. Carlisle was proud too.

"**I am very sorry Jasper, that was rude but Jake is right. What ARE we waiting for? Alec, Jane and Chelsea have mental powers all which I can shield. Renata is no match and hello Alice cant see wolves. Fuck, I could walk in there, grab Alice and walk back out again. I know you need to vent a little though Jazz and Alice probably will too. So, lets go?"**

Oh well. That was interesting. Bella is right. Even all of them at once would be no match for her. Fuck my mate is strong and powerful and so god damned sexy!

**"Hell yes! Rescue mission! Lets kick some Volturi ass!" **Emmet whooped.

"**Who goes?" **Lilly asked.

There is no way I am not going. _No way in hell_. Everyone wanted to go, felt they needed to but nobody spoke.

"**Jasper and Edward of course. It might be best if you come too Carlisle. You know them right?" **my love asked.

I felt so relieved to hear that she wasn't leaving me behind again. That would have killed me.

"**We are old friends. Or we used to be." **Carlisle sighed.

He was deeply hurt that Aro had turned on him. He wrapped his arms around Esme, kissed her head and looked over at us.

"**Only us four though. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."**

No one was pleased with that. Esme tried to pull away from Carlisle but he held her tight and tried to comfort her. She just kept saying no, over and over against his chest. Bella squeezed my hand. I didn't need to read her mind to know how sad she was.

"**Oh my sweet darling, I cannot stand the thought of losing you. Please. I would not be able to do what needs to be done if I am terrified for your safety. I need you here. Safe in our home. Safe with our children and our friends. With our **_**family**_**." **Carlisle pleaded.

Rose was about to start but I got in first.

"**Rose. Esme will need you."**

She was immediately torn. I had to convince her.

"**We will help Alice. Please Rose. Emmett. Could either of you stand to have other near danger like that? Stay home. Stay safe. We can help there. But someone needs to help here. You need to protect the family. Make sure we have family to come home to."**

"_You are an amazing man my love." _Bella thought to me.

I smiled and kissed her hand. She walked over to Teri and Jacob and hugged them both.

"**Protect the tribe. Protect the people. Protect the family."**

Short and sweet. She was all chocked up. I doubt she could say anything else. Teri stood up and looked around at everyone then back to Bella.

"**We will all stay on the res. We will keep patrols doubled until you get back. Please be safe."**

Everyone on the res? That'll be interesting. The vampires all seemed both worried and excited about being on the res.

"_They might want to help out to pass the time. Maybe help with Teri's construction company. The local garage.__The school."_

Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled at how easily he is using my silent communication, how quickly he has picked up the subtle signs that allowed us to speak in private. I gave him a slight smile.

"_Kids right? That's what will help Esme?"_

I gave a quick nod. That would be perfect for Esme. She might even end up adopting the whole neighbourhood. I made my way upstairs and packed a bag for Bella and I. Just a change of clothes each and bathroom things for Bella. I ran down into the kitchen to pack some food too.

"**I packed some things for you love."** I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, resting my hands over her stomach.

It felt like home. My world would never be whole without her in my arms.

"_Thankyou baby." _

Fuck that's beautiful. I groaned with my face hidden in her hair. She drives me crazy. I'm going to have her over and over once all this is fixed. I need to make love to my mate. Carlisle and teary eyed Esme came back from their room. Carlisle had a small bag with him and Jasper had a much bigger one. I raised an eyebrow at him. What could he possible need that took up that much room?

He sighed sadly, he looked ready to break down and cry.

"_Ali would want to change. She'd want clothes. She always packs a lot." _He thought to me.

* * *

Lol thats so Alice.

xox kel


	11. Chp 11 Major

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Ali would want to change. She'd want clothes. She always packs a lot." _

**Chapter 11**

(Major)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

I saw Edward give Jasper a sad smile. Poor Jasper. Aro will pay for this. Ava came over and hugged me. She stood back but gave my hand a squeeze.

"**I will call ahead and get you tickets and organise a car for the other end."**

I nodded and moved to the door. Edward cupped Esme's face and stared into her eyes. They stayed that way for several minutes. I assume she was thinking to him.

"**We will bring him home safe mum. We will ALL come home safe."**

The conviction in his voice was clear. He had no doubt. Esme's eyes flashed to mine pleadingly. I sucked in a breath, the look in her eyes made my heart constrict. I gave her a deep meaningful nod and my arm felt heavy. I hadn't consciously made myself or even realised that I had held my hand over my heart. I dropped it and walked outside.

Jasper was putting his bag in the car. What the heck did he have in there? As I was making my way to the car Edward ran past me, put our bag in the boot and opened the back door for me. Guess the back is fine then. Usually I drive. The other two got in while Edward climbed in the back with me. Carlisle was driving. That made sense.

Actually, Carlisle in the back seat would be a funny sight.

"**Dad, have you ever sat in the back seat before?" **I asked casually.

He contemplated it for a minute then smiled at me through the mirror.

"**I never have."**

The drive was mostly silent after that. I leaned into the comfort of Edward's arms and he just held me, one hand laced with mine and the other slowly moving back and forwards across the skin of my arm.

I wanted to let down my shield for him but thought better of it. I didn't want to cause Jasper any more pain than he is already in by sharing my thoughts with Edward which would no doubt cause seriously strong emotions.

You're and idiot Iz.

I wrapped Jasper up in a shield and saw his shoulders slump. I felt Edward tense and looked up at him. He was staring at Jasper, I guess he just lost Jaspers thoughts and was worried. His eyes flashed to mine and looked slightly panicked but then softened in understanding.

"Shield?" he mouthed silently.

I nodded and stretched my mental shield out to include him, his answering smile made my heart flutter. He raised an eyebrow. Great, so running and phasing and holding my breath did nothing to my heart but Edward Cullen's smile makes it skip a beat.

I felt Edwards body shake as he tried to hold back his laughter. I groaned in embarrassment and buried my face against his side. Cocky vampire, just wait till I get some dirt on him, them we'll see whose laughing. I'll have him begging me. Actually... I imagined Edward down on the floor kissing my feet then slowly kissing up my leg. Higher and higher. Mmmmmm.

"_**Please Bella. Please baby, let me taste you. Let me please you. Please let me lick your beautiful pussy until you scream."**_

I felt Edwards grip tighten around my hand with crushing force. Oops... Mind reading, my bad. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up into Edward's hungry black eyes. God he looks like he wants to devour me right here. I had sense enough to block us off from the others so they didn't witness our lust. Edward slowly began to calm down and he leant in close to whisper in my ear while his hand left mine and gripped the back of my head.

"**You would be the one begging _baby_."**

My breathing hitched and I could feel myself getting wet.

"**You would beg and scream for me to stop because once I get a taste of that sweet pussy _I will never stop._"**

Edward lightly bit my ear and sat back straight in his seat still holding me to his side. I stayed deep in that thought for the rest of the drive.

All too soon we were at the airport and on the plane. Carlisle and Edward were whispering about what will happen when we meet the Volturi. I guess there is no harm in being prepared even if we are invincible. Edward gave me a look that I knew meant he wasn't taking any chances. Over protective mate. He went back to his conversation.

I could distract him so easily... His top lip curled up and he gave me a soft warning growl. I chuckled but left him alone to 'plan'. I focused on Jasper who was huddled against the window looking out aimlessly. What ever happened to 'the major'? I've heard the stories. And I've seen his scars but... I don't know, its just not Jasper.

I heard Edward gasp and I quickly looked around but nothing seemed out of place. He was looking at me. Why?

"**Who told you that name?" **He asked fearfully.

What name? The God of War? A nomad couple, a decade or so ago. I showed him my memory of them. They spoke about him and at one point the Cullen's were brought up and they told me that Jasper was this so called God of War. I had laughed at them at the time and to be honest I still don't see it. Jasper is so sweet and gentle.

"**You will see it soon. He is buried for now but is fast clawing his way out." **Edward warned.

What did that mean? Buried? Edward was no longer staring at me but at Jasper, who showed no sign of having heard us talking. I spent the remainder of the flight watching Jasper. He did this strange twitching thing every so often. Like he was trying to shake himself out of something. Sometimes it was a jerk of his shoulder, or his head, sometimes scrunching his face up. Mostly he just clenched and unclenched his fists.

Out of nowhere Carlisle yelled.

"**STOP IT!"**

I looked at him shocked. Then at Edward, he had his head in his hands and looked like he was shaking. They both started growling low and angrily.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

I looked at Jasper and gasped. His eyes were hard, pure black and staring straight at me. He looked unbelievably scary and inhuman.

"**Jasper?"** My voice was shaky.

A shiver ran through me and I cringed away from his glare.

"**Jasper isn't here right now. Call me Major."**


	12. Chp 12 Manners

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**LAST CHAPTER**

**_"Jasper isn't here right now. Call me Major."_**

**Chapter 12**

(Manners)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

"**Major? What the fuck?" **I asked.

"**LANGUAGE!" **Carlisle snarled at me.

Edward snarled at Carlisle. I threw my hands in the air, fed up.

"**Alright, what the f-_hell_... is going on here? Carlisle, why are you yelling? And why are you two snarling? And what is wrong with you Jasper? Or Major, whatever."**

Jasper shifted so he was slouched back in his seat. He now looked less like a perfect vampire and more like a... human teenager. He looked bored and... comfortable. It was strange.

"**Have some respect child, I could kill you where you sit."**

That really isn't Jasper... Is that the God of War? Are they split personalities? Edward bristled at the threat against me but 'the Major' didn't appear to be threatened by Edward at all. Kill me? I laughed. Right. _Helloooo... Indestructible_.

"**Bet you couldn't." **I mocked.

He looked like I actually amused him slightly.

"**I am neither unintelligent nor uninformed child and I do not exaggerate. You're shield does not make you indestructible. Everyone has a weakness. Yours is your heart." **He said with a glance at Edward.

What a bastard. I threw my shield over Edward and put mine back up too. Edward calmed down and relaxed, making me realise their problem had been Major's anger projecting. I shielded Carlisle too.

"**What is your weakness?" **I asked, curious.

I shouldn't have been surprised when he didn't answer me, just rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat like him.

"**Oh, let me guess. You don't have one?" **

He laughed an evil laugh and looked at me with his cold, black eyes.

"**Does it seem like I have a heart to you?" **He asked sarcastically.

Ooooo thinks he's so big and smart and powerful. He needs some serious soul searching. I sat up, leaning closer to him and just as I went to talk Edward cut me off.

"**Bella, please. Don't aggravate him." **

"**Listen to your mate, child." **Major said in a very condescending tone.

I glared at Edward and he tried to beg me with a look before giving up, knowing it was a lost cause. I waited until he turned back and continued doing whatever he and Carlisle had been up to. Jasper was watching me with slight interest. I shook my head and continued my conversation with the Major.

"**You are a fool. You do have a heart. You gave it to Alice the second you saw her. His name is Jasper."**

No more words were said until we landed. We left the airport and Carlisle lead the way as we ran across the country. It was dark when we came to a small town and slowed to a human pace. It was hard to miss the huge castle at the far end of town. There were two vampires, one about Edward's build and one Emmett's, waiting for us outside. I saw the recognition in there eyes when they looked at Carlisle. My skin crawled when the big one looked me up and down causing Edward to growl and place a possessive hand on my back.

Carlisle, Edward and I had stopped but the Major just walked straight past the two vampires, growling, leaving them cowering in his wake. Oh well, when in Rome... We followed him and ended up outside a big ornate set of doors. How did he know where to go?

The Major shoved the doors open, nearly braking them and stormed inside. We ended up in the middle of the room surrounded by vampires in cloaks, standing in front of the three kings. Before Carlisle or I could say anything the Major roared.

"**WHERE IS SHE?!"**

*clap*

*clap*

*clap*

The vampire with the long black hair on the middle throne clapped with a gleeful smile.

"**The God of War is finally here! The half breed, the mind reader and my dear old friend Carlisle. It's so wonderful that you've all joined us."**

He almost seemed sincere. I made sure my shield was as solid as possible when I felt it being attacked. It was a strange fluttering sensation. Strangely it felt aimed at the gaps between us rather than at us.

"**Aro, please-" **Carlisle begged.

"**Give me my mate or I will make you wish that you were never created." **the Major threatened.

This Aro vampire stood up and glared down at us. Edward growled and grabbed the Major's shoulder. He was pissed but turned.

"**He has given orders to several of his guard. They have Alice somewhere and if he or anyone else here is harmed they are to torture and kill her."**

The Major let out a strangled cry and fell to the floor.

"**What do you want?"**

Aro smirked and rubbed his hands in glee. Ok Izzy, think. Best course of action. I put my mental shield over Edward so he could hear me.

"_Does Aro or anyone here know where Alice is? Could we make them talk?" _I asked while trying to pick out the most dangerous of the surrounding vampires.

"_One tap yes, two taps no." _I quickly added.

I didn't want them to catch on that we were talking. His fingers tapped twice on my back. No. Shit. I guess Aro is smarter than he looks. One tap. I held back the eye roll. "_That wasn't a question."_

I saw Jane beside Aro. She'd be the first target. There was a young boy next to Jane that looked similar. That must be Alec. One tap from Edward. He'd be the next. Their two biggest offensive weapons.

I was at a slight loss at what to do. I was tempted to just kill all these vampires but I couldn't risk Alice. We could leave but then they'd find out about my shield and they'd probably threaten Alice's life as well. She wouldn't be worth anything to them if we left because they know we'd end up finding her and coming back to kill them.

"**My how the mighty have fallen. The great 'God of War' crying at my feet." **

Aro sounded overjoyed. It was to think of it, the Major wouldn't sink that low. He'd always have a plan to fight, even with his mate in danger. He must be acting.

One tap from Edward. Hmmm... at least one of us has a plan.

"_Will it work?" _I asked Edward.

Two taps. Damn. I really don't know what to do here. I better tell the others. I opened my link to my pack.

"_Teri? Jake?"_

Their thoughts were a panicked mess.

"_Izzy! What's happening?!"_

"_They have Alice somewhere else, keeping her hidden. We can't find out where. Don't know how to get out of this yet. I will keep the link open so keep the others in human form and you two keep quiet"_

They didn't directly answer but did as instructed.

"**Don't Major." **My mate suddenly warned.

He glanced up at us with hard angry eyes. He was going to do something stupid. I couldn't have that. I pulled the shield tight on him and held him still. He snarled when he realised he couldn't move.

"**Jane, teach him some manners." **Aro ordered.

His voice sounded humoured but the quick retreat to his thrown showed his fear. I felt a sharp jab at my shield but as expected it held and the Major was unharmed. Jane hissed and tried her power on me then Edward. I couldn't help the snarl that erupted from me as she attempted to harm my mate just as Edward couldn't when she tried on me.

Shit. There goes keeping my shield a secret.


	13. Chp 13 Broken bond

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

**LAST CHAPTER**

Shit. There goes keeping my shield a secret.

**Chapter 13**

(Broken bond)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.  
**

My mate was right. Shit indeed. They were very shocked that we were protected from Jane. Shocked and_ excited._

"_Oh my how wonderful! It has to be a shield. Edward and the Major already have talents and If it was Carlisle I would have seen it long ago. Isabella is a rare jewel indeed. I must have her."_

I bristled at Aro's possessive thoughts. Izzy was _mine! _He will never have her. I pulled her tight against me and Aro's eyes caught the movement. He smirked.

"_I need you to run."_

I couldn't suppress my growl. I would not leave her. I tapped her twice with more force than before.

"_I know baby, I know it goes against everything in you to leave me here but you have to. They want me and if I stay they shouldn't come after you or the others. Please let me do this for our family. They cannot hurt me. Nothing can, you know that. Please take the others and search for Alice. I will stay here only as long as I have to. As soon as everyone is safe I will be back in your arms."_

I could feel my body shaking and my inner beast clawing to get out. The urge to take my mate, dominate her and teach her that the only place she should ever be is with me, was almost unbearable. I took a minute to calm down only partially aware that Carlisle was talking, trying to appeal to Aro.

Using all the restraint I could muster I gently tapped my mate again twice. I felt her slump slightly and she turned to look into my eyes.

"_Please. I need you to do this for me. I need you away from here. I need you safe. Please don't make me force you, it would break my heart."_

I groaned and pulled her tight against me, my arms like steal bars holding her to me, no longer able to bare the look of pain in her beautiful brown eyes. I didn't have a choice. I would be leaving here alone either way and what could I do but agree to go with as minimal pain to my mate as possible?

I pulled back to look at her beautiful face one last time before I would leave her for an unknown amount of time. I wanted to burn her into my memory, as if she wasn't already. Her lower lip quivered and she tears started to fill her sad eyes. She must have seen the acceptance in my eyes and mouthed 'I love you' before turning back to Aro.

Her eye were seeking someone as she looked around the guard. She stopped on Chelsea and stared.

"_Is that Chelsea? The bond manipulator?"_ She asked me and I answered with a tap.

"_Ok. They wont ever drop their guard if I just agree to stay here and they have to watch me constantly but if they think Chelsea has managed to work her magic we might get them to slip up somewhere. You need to play along, I promise that no matter what happens I will only be pretending. Please don't worry. Act like she is breaking our bond. Now."_

I gasped and grabbed my chest as Bella did the same. She was still staring at Chelsea, her eyes were wide with shock. I let a growl rip up my throat and stumbled back a step. The whole room was staring at us, they were tensed and ready in their defensive stance.

Chelsea was feeling shocked that her powers had started to penetrate Bella's shield but was quick to double her efforts, not disturbed that she couldn't feel our bond just pleased that the effect was showing.

I heard my mate changing her shields then her mind went silent. We were now all in our own shields and she would keep it that way until she saw us again. Knowing that her shield would block me I reached out to hold her and hit the wall.

"**NO!" **I snarled and tried again.

It worked like a charm. The brothers were sure Chelsea had broken our bond, that would be the only reason Bella wouldn't let me near her.

"_This is all an act. I can feel your deception but you are sad and hurting as well. I assume we are leaving her here? It is the pain of separation but no a broken bond._ _I will play my part and get answers later. No doubt I would feel your pain too if it were real."_

Smart thinking by the Major, I hadn't taken that into account. He started growling as if he was fighting an onslaught of emotions.

"_Time for the finale. Get in line with the doors. I love you. Always." _Bella thought, briefly allowing me access to her mind then blocking it again.

I howled out in pain and purposely stumbled back into Carlisle. He helped to steady me, quite clearly loosing his mind in worry as his three children suffered. Jasper, catching on ran at me.

"**Edward wha-ahhhh!" **He screamed, falling at my feat with his hands grasping at his chest.

He had successfully placed himself with us in line with the door. Bella didn't look our way and didn't show any signs that she knew what was happening. She looked blank. An empty shell just staring at Chelsea. It caused me real pain to see her so broken. I had to struggle to remember that this was all an act.

Jasper gasped as Bella and I both screamed and collapsed on the floor. The room was filled with screams as Jasper sent them all as much pain as he could and Bella threw out her shield sending everyone back against the walls. Jasper, Carlisle and I were thrown through the doors.

"**_We need to run. Now!"_**I whispered to Carlisle.

I glanced at my mate as Carlisle and Jasper grabbed me. She didn't look back at me as she swayed on her knees. We ran as fast as we could and didn't stop as we left the city. We wouldn't stop until we were home. My body ached and my heart felt as if it was being torn from my chest. The further I ran the worse the pain got.

I would forever remember this day as the day I left my soul in the hands of monsters.


End file.
